Fora de Alcance
by Scorpion Lyra
Summary: Em uma vida, um dia, um evento, uma decisão têm o poder de mudar tudo.
1. Haru e Rin

Disclaimer: Furuba é muito foda pra me pertencer.

N/A: Alguns avisos: Esse ficvai teralguns spoilers até o volume 13 de Furuba e também do cap96. Quem só viu o anime já vai ficar perdido logo nesse comecinho do fic. Mais notas no final.

Silence Apart

**Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry**

_Vim te encontrar, dizer que sinto muito_

**You don't know how lovely you are**

_Você não sabe o quão amável você é_

**I have to find you, tell you I need you**

_Eu tenho que te encontrar, dizer que preciso de você_

**And tell you I set you apart**

_Dizer_ _que a abandonei_

**Tell me your secrets, and ask me your questions**

_Me conte_ _seus segredos, me faça suas perguntas_

**Oh let's go back to the start**

_Oh, vamos voltar pro começo_

**Running in circles, coming in tails**

_Correndo em círculos, surgindo as caudas_

**Heads** **on a silence apart **

_Cabeças num separado silêncio_

**Nobody said it was easy**

_Ninguém_ _disse que era fácil_

**It's such a shame for us to part**

_É tão vergonhoso para nós, nos separarmos_

**Nobody said it was easy**

_Ninguém_ _disse que era fácil_

**No one ever said it would be this hard**

_Ninguém jamais disse que seria tão difícil assim_

**Oh take me back to the start**

_Oh, me leve de volta pro começo_

"**_The Scientist" – Coldplay_**

Encarou o reflexo dos próprios olhos escuros, com uma espécie de determinação enfurecida. Conteve a vontade de socar o espelho. Por mais que certas coisas tivessem mudado, a repulsa que aprendera a ter por si mesma era algo que provavelmente persistiria para sempre como parte de sua personalidade.

Aquele desprezo que a ensinara a afastar os outros. Não era digna e não queria ou precisava de ninguém. Assim como ninguém precisava dela.

Ou era naquilo que ela tentava se convencer a acreditar.

Colou os dedos na superfície gélida do vidro, primeiro sobre o reflexo dos olhos negros, contornados com lápis preto. Sempre com aquela expressão feroz e meio triste.

Sua mão passou rápida sobre a imagem dos lábios, pintados com um batom claro. Os lábios... Há quanto tempo não tinha aquela boca quente sobre a sua?

Há quanto tempo ela vinha afastando, e tratando como qualquer um, a pessoa de quem mais gostava? Que lhe ensinara que não precisava estar o tempo todo na defensiva...

Podia ter aprendido essa lição, mas jamais tornaria a usá-la na prática. Mais que nunca, tentava manter-se sozinha. Dessa vez por uma razão.

Mesmo que ninguém entendesse. Podia ser egoísmo de sua parte, mas queria salvá-lo; mesmo que o preço fosse sequer conseguir olhar para ele de novo.

Rin suspirou. O amor dos Juunishi era algo amaldiçoado, sujo; proibido. Porque os próprios representantes dos doze signos, não passavam de meros objetos, cada qual carregando sua maldição.

Não queria isso para Haru. Queria que ele fosse uma pessoa; livre para amar.

Por isso, debatia-se daquele jeito para quebrar o destino. Mesmo sabendo que nadava para morrer ainda no oceano. Não importava se o preço a pagar fosse o abandono. Acostumara-se a ser sozinha.

Escolheu no armário um vestido preto, de festa, jogando um pesado casaco por cima. Estava frio.

Mal podia acreditar que teria que revê-lo, depois de tanto esforço para ficar longe. Tinha medo que, ao encontrar-se com ele, todas as suas resoluções simplesmente se desfizessem.

E acreditava menos ainda no motivo daquilo. O aniversário do patriarca do Clã Sohma. Mais uma das reuniões hipócritas daquela família. Como se qualquer um deles quisesse comemorar o dia do nascimento daquele que os mantinha ligados por aqueles laços... O dia que marcara para sempre suas vidas como amaldiçoadas.

A pessoa que destruía tudo em que tocava. Porque era seu direito natural. Rin ainda tremia um pouco ao se lembrar daquela fúria glacial, que vinha silenciosa e arrasava tudo, como uma tempestade... Akito.

Ela sempre soubera que o que quer que tivesse com Haru, só podia ser errado. E mesmo assim, continuara... Era tão bom. Quando Akito descobrira...

Isuzu estremeceu de leve. Sempre o fazia ao recordar aquele tipo de passado.

Os dias no hospital pareceram não passar nunca. E ele sempre ao seu lado. Agora não mais. Não queria correr o risco de que ele se machucasse da mesma forma. Se ela pudesse ter certeza de que Haru ficaria bem... Valia muito mais que qualquer um daqueles momentos pequenos de felicidade.

Calçou as botas, também negras. Parecia viver num luto constante. Era uma pessoa amarga, infeliz e agressiva. Como alguém como ele podia ver qualquer graça nela?

"_Rin... Vamos nos beijar?"_

"_Por quê?"_

"_Porque nós nos amamos."_

Deu um sorriso tímido, contido. Ele era mesmo uma pessoa única. Começara, na verdade, muito antes daquele beijo e ambos sabiam disso.

Podia se ater daquela forma àqueles momentos? Lembranças que a mantinham indo em frente e, ao mesmo tempo, presa ao passado. Era uma idiota por ter se entregue à situação de forma que tudo tivesse saído tão drasticamente de seu controle, mas era grata por isso.

Tornara-se uma contradição. Mas se não tivesse sido assim, continuaria pra sempre um nada e sua vida, um espaço em branco.

Ela o amava demais. Daquele jeito, quase visceral. Quando não estava perto dele parecia apenas estranho. Como se algo constantemente lhe faltasse; como se estivesse perdendo uma parte de si sem a qual não podia viver. Tinha medo.

De que um dia aquele sentimento, aquela dependência acabassem por sufocá-lo... E ele iria embora. Talvez além da vontade de salvá-lo, de vê-lo livre, um pouco daquele medo a tivesse levado a se afastar.

O caminho que escolhera percorrer estava agora muito distante do dele para que pudesse voltar atrás.

Tanto melhor; pensou; voltando as costas para o espelho e se dirigindo à porta. Antes que sua mão alcançasse a maçaneta, ouviu batidas leves do outro lado.

"Rin?" a voz irritante de Kagura se fez ouvir dentro do quarto.

Não importava que já houvesse anos desde que ela fora adotada pela família da juunishi do Javali. Jamais se acostumaria. Forçava-se a continuar estranhando. Não conseguia admitir que tinha um quase pavor de ser rejeitada outra vez como fora por seus pais.

Então escondia aquele distanciamento, aquele comportamento arredio, por trás da desculpa verdadeira de que, mesmo que compartilhassem uma maldição, um destino; continuavam diferentes demais uma da outra.

Revirou os olhos e deu um suspiro de impaciência antes de abrir a porta.

"O que você quer?" perguntou, sem se importar se estava sendo rude enquanto olhava Kagura de alto a baixo.

Desprezava aquele jeito de menininha meiga da outra. Arrumada para a festa, parecia mais uma bonequinha do que nunca. Por menos que a conhecesse, para Rin era mais que óbvio que aquilo não passava de outra máscara.

Uma das coisas mais detestáveis daquela família. Eram poucos os que não mostravam apenas uma parcela insincera de sua personalidade aos outros. Apenas os membros da família dotados daquela gentileza estúpida, conseguiam ser quem realmente eram. E, justamente por isso, eram eles os mais vulneráveis.

E Haru era tão gentil.

"Queria saber se você está pronta para irmos juntas à festa." Ela disse meio sem jeito. "Não vai ser tão ruim. O Kyo kun vai estar lá e quando eu o encontrar..." Kagura tinha mais uma vez aquele brilho sonhador nos olhos enquanto falava sem parar.

Isuzu tinha muito pouco contato com a sua 'meio irmã' como Kagura se auto-intitulava. Mas já conhecia aquele modo delirante bem o bastante para irritar-se.

"Pare." Ela disse depois de um tempo; o olhar duro. "Pare de ficar imaginando coisas e rastejando pelos cantos por algo que não vai acontecer. É patético. Me deixa constrangida o jeito como você fala dele."

Kagura calou-se no mesmo instante, parecendo prestes a verter em lágrimas. Se tinha uma coisa que Isuzu não queria era presenciar uma cena dramática.

"Você pode ir com a sua mãe à festa. Eu prefiro ir sozinha." E andou até a porta da frente.

Totalmente diferentes e, no entanto, o que mais irritava Rin a respeito de Kagura era uma das poucas semelhanças entre as duas.

Os estardalhaços que a Javali fazia em cima de seu amor por Kyo, a faziam soar artificial ao extremo, mas Isuzu tinha certeza de que pelo menos aquela faceta da garota era sincera.

Ela amava o Gato de verdade; por menos que parecesse. E era capaz de tudo por ele.

Aquilo incomodava Rin de uma maneira quase irracional. A ponto de que apenas estar na presença da Javali fosse desconfortável. Odiava ver alguém cometendo os mesmos erros que os seus.

O vento de fora passou cortante por entre seus cabelos negros e uns dois ou três flocos gélidos de neve pousaram em seu pescoço, fazendo com que sua pele se arrepiasse.

Apertou o casaco contra o corpo, para se aquecer. Estava muito frio, provavelmente por isso não havia sequer uma alma nas ruas.

O som solitário de seus saltos contra a calçada manchada de branco, fazia aquele cenário parecer ainda mais desolado. Andou meio a esmo; sabia onde estava indo e por onde passava, mas relutava em chegar.

Por isso caminhava como se estivesse perdida, em passos lentos, lançando olhares inseguros para todos os lados. Conhecia bem demais aquela região, de seus passeios com Haru. Incrível como aquele lugar lhe parecia estranho quando andava sem ele.

Lançou um olhar por cima dos ombros, observando o caminho que deixara para trás; a marca de seus passos, manchando o manto branco de neve. Era fraca por achar que andara demais sozinha?

Por não querer continuar errante? Por se cansar de andar em círculos?

Encostou-se ao muro de madeira atrás de si, jogando sobre ele todo o seu peso. Quando sequer conseguia carregar a si mesma; o que esperava conseguir?

Observou pensativa a árvore à sua frente.

Uma cerejeira enorme, seus galhos vazios eram grandes sombras negras contra o céu cinza-pálido. Uma ou duas flores ainda resistiam aos primeiros dias de inverno. Cedo ou tarde acabariam morrendo.

"Estava esperando você." Rin levantou os olhos para os galhos ainda mais altos da árvore.

Seus instintos lhe diziam para correr. Para não acreditar. Que aquela não era a voz que ela tanto se esforçara para tirar da cabeça.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Ela gritou com fingida irritação para a figura empoleirada nos galhos.

"Acabei de dizer. Sabia que você viria por esse caminho."

"O que você quer comigo?" com dificuldade, forçava-se a ser agressiva.

Haru foi lenta e desajeitadamente descendo da árvore. Rin se perguntou como ele teria ido parar lá em cima e se não teria caído umas dez ou vinte vezes antes de conseguir subir, distraído como era.

Não precisou divagar muito sobre o assunto; a resposta veio na forma do garoto, despencando de um dos galhos um pouco mais baixos e aterrissando com um baque no chão branco.

"..." Isuzu controlou o impulso de correr até ele e apenas esperou.

Se havia doído ou se machucado, Haru pelo visto preferira ignorar quando se levantou sem sequer uma reclamação e espanou a neve do corpo.

"O que diabos você estava fazendo em cima daquela árvore?" Ela perguntou por fim, muito mais indignada que preocupada.

"Não tinha nada para eu fazer enquanto te esperava."

"!" Haru nunca mudava mesmo. Sempre as mesmas respostas óbvias e sem nenhum sentido.

"E você ainda não me respondeu por que estava me esperando! Que eu saiba, eu não tenho mais nada a ver com você, então não tem qualquer motivo pra essa palhaçada." Disse de um fôlego só.

Terminar com Haru fora das coisas mais difíceis que ela já fizera; não ia fraquejar na hora de manter o ato. Havia algo maior em jogo do que apenas a felicidade dela. Só poderia garantir que Akito não iria machucá-lo se ficasse longe. Fora de alcance.

"O que aconteceu com você, Rin? Não sou eu que preciso explicar. Você sabe por que eu estou aqui."

"Eu não preciso explicar nada! Porque você acha que eu te devo alguma coisa?" Gritou.

Não importava; pensou. Se ele ficasse magoado ou decepcionado; não era importante. Precisava apenas ficar longe... Ou iria tudo por água abaixo. Aqueles olhos tão calmos, tão diferentes dos seus... Nunca conseguira resistir a eles.

"Você está com medo." Ele disse categórico e ela calou-se na hora. "Você fala como se estivesse com raiva, mas a sua expressão... Seus olhos... Eu conheço você." A garota permaneceu estática, enquanto Haru em poucos passos já estava tão próximo dela que Rin podia sentir o calor emanando de seu corpo; ouvir seu respirar.

Ele a acalmava. Era natural.

Nem pensou em tentar impedir quando Haru a abraçou. A saudade daqueles braços, do único lugar onde se sentia protegida, era mais forte que ela. O pouco que restava de seu auto controle, usava para forçar-se a não retribuir o carinho.

Agora o vento e os flocos de neve pareciam incrivelmente mornos com o calor daquele corpo, que a protegia do vento.

Hatsuharu abaixou o rosto, procurando a boca da garota.

Rin não impediu o beijo, mas também não beijou Haru de volta. Mais uma vez ficava entre o que tinha que fazer e o que desejava. Sem tomar qualquer posição.

Agindo certo ou errado aquilo já estava, há muito, fora de seu controle.

A língua dele contra a sua, o aperto firme daqueles braços, os cabelos macios entre seus dedos. Era tudo que ela queria poder sentir para sempre. O que queria de verdade era poder trocar tudo que tinha para que aquilo não acabasse.

As mãos ousavam alguns toques atrevidos, diante dos quais ela derretia. Podia sentir as unhas dele tentando arranhar suas costas sob o tecido grosso do casaco, que ela queria tirar ali e agora.

Queria tirar tudo que estava usando e se render àquele calor ali mesmo.

Mas tudo o que lhe sobrara fora uma resolução. Estava determinada a conseguir. Separou-se dele de maneira brusca. Se tentasse parar aos poucos, jamais pararia.

"Não." Tentou manter a voz firme. "Eu terminei com você, lembra?"

"Não é o que você quer. Você tem medo. Me diz do que. Eu vou te proteger."

"Não é mais dever seu, me proteger."

"Diz que não quer mais e eu vou." Ele respondeu impassível.

Tudo que ela não queria era outra decisão. Tarde demais para voltar. Tarde demais para pensar duas vezes.

"Eu. Não. Quero." As palavras caíram pesadas, como uma nevasca, seguidas apenas pelo som do respirar pesado de ambos.

Haru deu um passo em direção a Isuzu, que não ousou recuar. Ele puxou a mão da garota para si, voltando a palma para cima. Depois colocou sua própria mão sobre a dela.

O toque pareceu durar pouco mais que uma fração de segundo, antes que ele virasse as costas e fosse embora. Desaparecendo, em meio à neve que caía devagar.

O tempo que Isuzu levou para se dar conta do que acontecera, foi muito maior. Olhou para a própria mão, ainda espalmada para cima e para a delicada flor branca que Haru deixara ali.

"Por isso..." Ela sussurrou, contemplando uma das últimas flores de cerejeira a resistir ao inverno. Por causa daquilo ele subira tão alto na árvore...

Era apenas o modo que ele tinha de dizer que não desistiria.

Ela também não.

Ajoelhou-se e deixou a flor ao pé da árvore. As pétalas se camuflavam no chão branco. Levantou-se e continuou andando.

Chegava finalmente a uma bifurcação. À frente, o caminho para a Mansão Sohma. À esquerda, qualquer outro lugar.

A primeira decisão diante da qual ela não hesitou.

Era demais ter que agüentar aquela festa num dia como aquele. Seria punida depois. Akito nunca gostara dela, de qualquer jeito. Com sorte, sequer notariam sua ausência, pensou virando a esquina.

Sempre andando, não importava para onde. Porque havia algo que a mantinha lutando. Algo que ela queria proteger.

xXxXx

N/A: Primeira saga de Furuba! Esse fic, na verdade, já está quase inteiro pronto e eu vou postar os capítulos aos poucos. A idéia é basicamente a seguinte: um capítulo por personagem ou casal, quase como se fossem one shots unidos por um ponto em comum. Todas as histórias giram em torno dessa festa que seria o aniversário de Akito e como cada um dos doze signos reage a esse evento. Não segue uma linha temporal muito certa na história, mas acho que seria um pouco depois dos mangás 12 e 13...

Ayumi e Lithos que foram minhas betas pra esse fic (e não só pra esse capítulo, pro fic todo!), valeu!

Quem leu, gostou e quiser dar uma incentivada o botão de review é ali embaixo!

Bjos

Lyra


	2. Kagura

N/A: Furuba nao me pertencia no cap passado e, apesar de todos os meus esforços, também nao me pertence agora.

Made to be broken

**And I'd give up forever to touch you**

_E eu desistiria do eterno para poder te tocar_

**Cause** **I know that you feel me somehow **

_Porque eu sei que, de alguma forma, você me sente_

**You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be**

_Você é o mais próximo do Paraíso que eu jamais vou estar_

**And I don't want to go home right now**

_E eu não quero ir para casa agora_

(…)

**When everything's made to be broken**

_Quando tudo é feito para ser quebrado_

**I just want you to know who I am**

_Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou_

"**_Iris" – Goo Goo Dolls_**

O barulho da porta batendo pareceu uma explosão na casa silenciosa. Kagura permaneceu calada muito tempo depois de a porta ter se fechado.

Viu Rin sair apressada, mas não chegou a registrar o fato em sua cabeça.

Sempre fechada em seus próprios problemas... Ainda que, para os outros, tudo pelo que ela passava parecesse nada. Para ela importava.

"_Pare de ficar imaginando coisas e rastejando pelos cantos por algo que não vai acontecer. É patético. Me deixa constrangida o jeito como você fala sobre ele."_

Repetiu mentalmente as palavras duras. Rin com certeza não era a primeira a pensar dela assim, mas era a primeira a dizê-lo de forma tão direta.

Havia de fato tornado-se estúpida. E o que mais lhe angustiava era ter se tornado assim sem ter realmente mudado em nada. Continuava uma garotinha, chorando por aquilo que não conseguia alcançar, com apenas desejos vãos.

Sem nada pelo que ansiar.

Era mesmo uma boneca de porcelana. Frágil; delicada no exterior e vazia por dentro, pronta para se quebrar ao menor toque.

Sem querer, acabara presa àquele amor por Kyo.

Sempre se prendia a qualquer outra coisa que pudesse salvá-la daquele ódio que tinha por si mesma. Fora por isso que se apaixonara por ele, afinal.

Perguntou-se se alguém no mundo seria capaz de entender como um amor que existia para mascarar uma culpa podia ser sincero. Se algo começava errado não era natural que continuasse errado até o fim?

Ela própria era toda cheia de falhas. Uma boneca de louça; podre por dentro, trincada por fora. Se refugiando em suas próprias ilusões tolas, atrás de absolvição. A pessoa que mais desesperadamente tentara enganar era a si mesma. E conseguira. Afinal se convencera de que seu suposto amor por Kyo era verdadeiro.

Kagura parou de pensar. De respirar. Por um instante, pensou ter sentido o coração parar de bater. O silêncio de repente era demais para ela e a casa parecia muito pequena. Precipitou-se para a porta.

Não agüentava encarar quem era de verdade. Motivos podres, degradantes... A única coisa que valia a pena era aquele sentimento. Não conseguia ficar sozinha; consigo mesma. Ia se despedaçar...

Mal sentiu, ao sair da casa, o vento gelado contra si, arrepiando-lhe cada centímetro de pele. Andou, andou e andou. Cada vez mais rápido, naquela ânsia por não ficar mais sozinha.

Reparava nas árvores, na neve que caía na calçada, no céu cinzento, em qualquer coisa que lhe desviasse a atenção dos pensamentos que estavam sempre no fundo de sua cabeça. Incapazes de ser esquecidos, mas evitados com teimosia.

Seus pés a dirigiam quase automáticos para a Mansão Sohma. Ao contrário dos outros, a idéia de encontrar Akito e o resto da família naquela reunião não lhe causava tanto repúdio assim.

As palavras cruéis que Akito sempre encontrava um jeito de dizer a seus juunishi quando os encontrava, não a incomodavam. Kagura achava que era inclusive necessário que ela ouvisse e fosse posta em seu devido lugar, como uma autopunição.

E, em cada reunião familiar, ela via uma chance de encontrar Kyo e tentar ser aceita. Naquela ilusão infantil de que, se fosse perdoada, poderia ser uma pessoa diferente.

Absorta em si mesma; andava olhando em volta, mas sem realmente observar nada em seu caminho. Forçou-se a sair dos pensamentos e ver. Conhecia bem aquele lugar, mas percebeu de súbito, que havia algo que esquecera quando seus passos morreram aos poucos, sem que ela ordenasse.

Era quase em transe que ela observava aquele parque infantil. Em outras ocasiões, mal teria reparado, mas estava tão frágil... Lembranças indo e vindo. Aquele parque estar ali era uma coincidência perfeita demais para que ela pudesse evitar se dirigir, sem pensar duas vezes, para os balanços vazios.

Olhou os brinquedos tingidos de branco pelo gelo. Com uma das mãos enluvadas, espanou a neve de cima da tábua de madeira e acomodou-se sobre ela. Os pés no chão, empurrando o corpo num balançar ritmando pra frente e para trás. Para frente e para trás...

Para frente e para trás... Como naquele dia, há tanto tempo. Só de lembrar, ela quase podia sentir o sol sobre si, enquanto ouvia a correria e a agitação das outras crianças pelo parque...

A lembrança daquele menino solitário era tão clara. Mesmo que ela tivesse apenas dez anos, na época. O sentimento estava para sempre gravado em sua memória. Aquela criança agachada na terra, brincando sozinha.

O sol caía sobre aqueles cabelos, deixando sua coloração laranja ainda mais vívida. E ela achara tão bonito. Observou-o por um tempo. Sabia quem era; e por isso se aproximara dele.

O Gato.

Ele parecera tão feliz em ter companhia... Por isso ela fora capaz de permanecer ao lado dele. O tempo todo o olhando de cima... Era tão melhor assim.

Mesmo sua amizade com Kyo começara por causa de seus próprios motivos egoístas. Mas aquilo era mesmo capaz de estragar tudo? Os momentos de felicidade, os momentos de paz, podiam ser estragados por serem fruto de razões individualistas?

Uma mancha que não poderia ser removida nunca. E só o que ela fazia era deixar esse pensamento de lado e tentar esquecer. Funcionava sempre, mesmo que ela nunca esquecesse de verdade.

Todos os dias se encontravam naquele parque. Brincavam juntos. Conversavam. Apenas dois amigos; não havia nada de errado nisso. Pensou se naquela época ela já o amava... Se ela podia ter começado a amá-lo antes daquele dia...

Um dia de sol, um dia no parque como outro qualquer. Outro daqueles encontros; outro dia normal. Até que ela resolvera fazer algo estúpido. Nunca soube explicar porque se interessara tão de súbito naquela pulseira que Kyo usava. Mas queria vê-la, tocá-la, usá-la. Apenas curiosidade infantil.

"_Me deixa experimentar... Só um pouquinho..." _

E não ouvira enquanto o Gato negava. Não vira seu olhar assustado, enquanto ela puxava a pulseira de seu braço. Só se lembrava de quando ele começara a mudar na sua frente... Para aquela forma assustadora.

O grito que dera então, junto com os olhos cruéis da "verdadeira forma" do Gato, ainda a assombravam em pesadelos de quando em quando.

Mesmo com o passar dos anos, ainda se sentia suja por ter fugido daquele jeito. Sabia que fora cruel. Não sabia o que a levara a pensar que se pudesse se apaixonar por ele e ele pudesse amá-la de volta, seria como se aquele dia jamais tivesse existido.

Por isso, ela voltara a se aproximar, aos poucos, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Sempre esperando o dia em que ele a amasse. Sempre sonhando com uma versão gentil de si mesma, capaz de aceitar o monstro.

Vivera por tempo demais se enganando para pensar agora que não o amava de verdade. Pensando nisso, talvez pudesse ter sido antes. Em gestos de amizade, em cada um daqueles encontros...

Talvez ela pudesse ter se apaixonado antes sem que percebesse?

O balanço continuava indo e vindo, agora muito rápido. Kagura percebeu que seus pés não tocavam mais o chão. Agora era o balanço que empurrava seu corpo pelo ar, não o contrário. Odiava ver-se sem o controle da situação.

Esticou os pés. O movimento foi, aos poucos, cessando e a velocidade diminuindo. Desceu do brinquedo, lançando um olhar de despedida ao parque. Àquele e ao de suas lembranças.

Era uma parte de si mesma que ela jamais queria ter que encarar de novo. Todos tinham seus segredos inconfessáveis e apenas queriam que eles permancessem enterrados.

Continuou andando.

Em poucos minutos, estava diante da Casa Principal dos Sohma, batendo à porta.

Era possível impedir que certas verdades voltassem à superfície quando ela mesma era incapaz de enterrá-las? Um acerto era capaz de anular um erro?

Viu a porta se abrindo e preparou seu melhor sorriso falso para cumprimentar a todos quando entrasse. Já tinha aquela expressão perfeita e serena de boneca, mesmo que, por trás daquilo, estivesse num caos.

Sabia que sua atitude não era um acerto, mas queria tão desesperadamente que fosse. Pensava que talvez apenas aquele desejo fosse forte o bastante para apagar seus enganos... E baseara todos os seus atos nessa crença.

Jamais percebendo que continuava sem se importar, que continuava pisando nos sentimentos de outros.

Dentro da casa, a festa era um zumbido. O zunido coletivo de todos os membros do Clã Sohma. Até mesmo aqueles que sequer conheciam Akito eram obrigados a prestar suas homenagens no aniversário do patriarca.

Kagura sentia inveja deles. Ignorantes em relação a quem era aquela pessoa, ao que era a dor de ser amaldiçoado.

Soltou um suspiro amargo, enquanto procurava Kyo com os olhos. Encontrou apenas Haru circulando pela festa; suspeitava que à procura de Rin. Viu Hiro lançar alguns olhares distantes para onde Kisa estava.

Por ora, não sentia ânimo o bastante para falar com nenhum deles. Até mesmo dos outros juunishi sentia inveja. Mesmo que tivessem seus próprios problemas e batalhas; eles tinham o que ela buscava.

Ser amada... Ser aceita... Precisava daquilo.

Mesmo que continuasse errada. Não sentia culpa o bastante para abrir mão do único desejo, que não lhe parecia fútil. Mesmo que se quebrasse no meio do caminho...

... Em vários pedaços de porcelana...

xXxXx

N/A: Sem muito a comentar. A nao ser que no cap passado esqueci de deixar um credito pra Ling Sumemori pq quem me deu a idéia de usar aquela música pra Haru/Rin foi ela.

E agradecer também a todo mundo que tá acompanhando e comentando essa saga porque deu trabalho pra escrever e é lógico que eu queria ter um retorno por isso.

Próximo capítulo: Kisa/Hiro, no final da semana que vem!

Lyra


	3. Ritsu

Disclaimer: Não, Furuba ainda não me pertence...

Melodramatic fool

**Do you have the time to listen to me whine**

_Você tem tempo para me ouvir choramingar_

**About nothing and everything all at once**

_Sobre nada e tudo, tudo de uma vez_

**I am one of those**

_Eu sou um desses_

**Melodramatic fools**

_idiotas melodramáticos_

**Neurotic to the bone**

_Neurótico até os ossos_

**No doubt about it**

_Sem dúvida quanto a isso_

**Sometimes I give myself the creeps**

_Às vezes eu tenho arrepios_

**Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me**

_Às vezes minha mente prega peças em mim_

**It all keeps adding up**

_Isso tudo continua se somando_

**I think I´m cracking up**

_Eu acho que estou quebrando_

**Am I just paranoid?**

_Eu sou um paranóico?_

"**_Basket Case" – Green Day_**

Andava abraçando o próprio corpo, num gesto mais provocado pela insegurança que pelo frio. As ruas ficavam mais vazias no inverno, mas para ele, ainda parecia ter gente demais.

Avistou mais a frente um grupo de garotos e pensou em todas as maneiras possíveis de evitar passar por eles. Não conseguindo lembrar de nenhum caminho alternativo, andou o mais relutantemente que conseguiu.

Suspirou ao passar. Previra cada um dos comentários que ouviu.

"Não sabia que boneca andava..."

"Tem colher, gata? Eu to dando sopa."

Apertou o passo e saiu olhando para baixo. A maioria das pessoas teria uma resposta na ponta da língua pra cantadas imbecis do tipo. Em seu caso, amais óbviadelas seria dizer que não era uma garota, mas Ritsu Sohma não conseguia se forçar a falar qualquer coisa.

Continuou andando e um dos garotos começa a segui-lo.

"Ei, menina qual é? A gente só queria te conhecer..."

"Mas, eu... Eu..."

O garoto segurou em seu pulso.

"Espera aí."

"Eu tenho que ir." Tentou se desvencilhar, mas o garoto apertou com ainda mais força. Doía.

Ritsu pôde perceber os olhos atentos do rapaz sobre si, esquadrinhando cada detalhe. Pôde ver o menino apertando os olhos, concentrado.

"Peraí... Tem alguma coisa errada..." Ele disse enquantoo Sohmaapenas esperava a bomba explodir. "Tu é um cara?"

Aproveitando-se do choque do outro, Ritsu liberou agilmente seu pulso do aperto.

"Gente! É um cara!" o jovem continua; rindo. "Um cara de cabelo comprido, laço e camisa rosa..."

"Desculpem-me! Eu tenho que ir!"

"Peraí, afeminado! Vem aqui conversar!" O garoto disse de maneira agressiva.

Ritsu sequer ouviu a última frase. Instintivamente começara a correr. ercebeu que o grupo o perseguia, mandando-o para parar. Aumentou ainda mais a velocidade.

Das poucas vantagens de ser um juunishi. Habilidades físicas fora do normal. Conseguira fugir, mas não sem antesaguentar mais algumas ofensas gritadas ao longe e não sem antes se desviar uns dez quarteirões de seu caminho.

E agora? Estava perdido! Como chegaria à Mansão Sohma a tempo pra festa? E se topasse com outras pessoas como aqueles garotos no caminho? Talvez devesse desamarrar o cabelo! Ou quem sabe voltar pra casa e trocar a camisa? Mas como ia voltar pra casa? E se o fizesse quanto tempo mais levaria pra chegar à festa?

Parou pra respirar, percebendo que outra vez estava entrando em surto.

Pensar antes de desatar em lamentações e desculpas não era exatamente seu forte, mas tentou. Decidiu que seria mais fácil se tivesse uma vista panorâmica das ruas.

Com a agilidade que lhe era natural, escalou a árvore alta mais próxima e procurou. A casa não estava muito longe, não seria muito difícil chegar. Desceu lentamente e continuou a andar na direção que lhe parecera mais apropriada; sentindo uma pontinha de orgulho por ter conseguido manter a calma e pensar direito, para variar.

Porém qualquer outro sentimento, além do costumeiro nervosismo, desaparecia conforme ele se aproximava da Mansão.

E se ele estivesse parecendo mesmo uma garota? Como a família inteira o olharia quando entrasse? Se bem que praticamente a família inteira já o vira vestido como garota... O que faria a respeito disso então? O que pensavam dele? Ia entrar na casa, sozinho? Com quem ia conversar? E o que tinha dado nele pra por aquela camisa rosa? Tinha que voltar pra casa e trocar!

Surtando de novo. E dessa vez não conseguia se acalmar.

Não podia entrar. Ia envergonha a família! Ia ficar parecendo um idiota sozinho ali no meio. Precisava se desculpar. Precisava ir embora. Precisava parar e respirar.

Passou reto pelaentrada da Casa Principal e se dirigiu aos jardins. Era melhor ficar sozinho do que já entrar na festa se desculpando com desconhecidos, por motivos que só ele entenderia. Era um neurótico autêntico.

Podia ouvir, mesmo no jardim, o barulho de algumas conversas. Ficava nervoso com isso. Ergueu as mãos na direção de um galho da árvore alta mais próxima e içou o corpo pra cima. Continuou escalando, galho por galho, até que não conseguia mais ouvir barulho algum.

Lugares de silêncio, lugares mais altos... Era onde conseguia pensar melhor. Era mesmo uma pessoa estranha. Aos olhos dos outros, sabia que suas manias pareciam esquisitas. E eram mesmo. Mas definiam quem ele era.

Poderia ter continuado pelo resto do dia naquele estado letárgico, não fosse o grito repentino de alguém lá embaixo:

"Rit-chan!"

Só o susto fora suficiente pra fazer com que Ritsu quase caísse. Por sorte e reflexo, conseguira segurar-se a um galho com uma das mãos. Procurou com os pés um ramo mais abaixo, contendo-se pra não gritar de pânico.

Desceu aos poucos, quase congelado de medo. Como conseguira subir num lugar tão assustadoramente alto como aquele?

Deu um suspiro aliviado quando seus pés enfim tocaram o chão.

"Rit-chan! Tudo bem?"

"Err... Tudo..." Ele disse meio tímido quando Kagura veio correndo em sua direção."Foi você que me chamou, Kagura san?" Fez a pergunta óbvia por pura formalidade.

"Fui eu sim... Estava, er... Andando pelos jardins quando vi você subir... Fiquei com medo que caísse."

Não ocorreu a Ritsu apontar que ele quase caíra, mas por causa dela e que, sendo ele o juunishi do Macaco, Kagura não deveria ter se preocupado.

Mas não era do feitio de Ritsu sequer pensar em responder de maneira rude a quem quer que fosse. E, olhando melhor, Kagura não parecia muito bem, de qualquer forma. Os cabelos estavam desarrumados, com algumas folhas presas entre os fios... E os olhos um pouco vermelhos contradiziam sua história e denunciavam que ela estivera chorando.

"Mas e com você, Kagura san? Por que essa cara? Está tudo bem? Foi alguma coisa que eu disse? Foi? Me desculpe!" Começou sem sequer saber porque se desculpava. O único fato que era certo pra qualquer um com um mínimo de lógica é que a culpa não era dele.

"Mas, Ri chan... Você não disse praticamente nada até agora..."

"Devia ter dito? Me des..." Quando entrava naquele estado de espírito era difícil fazê-lo parar.

"Não foi você Ritsu." Ela disse com um traço muito leve de impaciência na voz. "Eu só estava meio chateada...Você também não parece muito bem..."

"Ah..." ele respondeu meio sem graça. "É como todo mundo diz... Eu nunca pareço contente." Emendou, sincero. Se estivesse menos chateado talvez pudesse até ter tentandodesconversar, mas no momento não via problema algum em dizer a verdade, ou pedaços incompreensíveis dela.

"Você não ia ignorar a festa e subir numa árvore dessa altura só porque te deu vontade. Alguma coisa estava te incomodando."

"Não precisa se preocupar comigo, Kagura san. Eu faço coisas estranhas mesmo." Estava agora extremamente sem graça.

"Não vou te dizer que um menino que usa fita no cabelo é a coisa mais normal do mundo. Mas você é parte da família Sohma, Rit chan. Não é sua obrigação ser normal. Não precisa ficar se desculpando pelas coisas estranhas que você faz. Todo mundo tem algum hábito esquisito."

"Eu só queria que não tivessem vergonha de mim. Às vezes eu acho que a única solução é ficar longe."

"Eu não tenho vergonha de você, Rit chan. Espero que isso valha alguma coisa pra você, mesmo vindo de uma menina com os olhos inchados e folhas no cabelo no meio de uma festa."

"Claro que significa. Mas... Tem certeza que você está bem?"

"Não. Por isso eu não queria ficar lá dentro. Mas você não deve se preocupar com isso. E também não tem que se preocupar com como os outros vão olhar pra você. Vem, vamos voltar..."

"Mas... Você acabou de dizer que não queria..."

"Não vou resolver meus problemas nem me escondendo deles e nem voltando lá para dentro. Mas dá pra eu ajudar você. Uma hora ou outra nossos problemas se resolvem sozinhos."

"Obrigado, Kagura san."

"Além disso, eu estou começando a congelar aqui fora. Vem."

Ritsu ficou um pouco sem ação diante do entusiasmo da prima. Limitou-se a sorrir e se deixar conduzir. Era bom sentir que alguém acreditava nele, afinal.

xXxXx

N/A: Eu sei que eu falei que esse capítulo era o Hiro/Kisa, mas eu esqueci que tinha feito essa mudança na ordem dos capítulos. Como nesse fic vão aparecer todos os personagens de furuba dá pra ver bem com quais eu sei e com quais eu não sei escrever. O Ritsu obviamente é um dos que eu não sei e esse foi o capítulo quer eu mais travei pra fazer.

Deu trabalho fazer esse fic, mas eu já tava preparada pra ela não ter quase nada de retorno. Pros poucos que apoiaram:Ayumi, Maioki, Faye, Ling e Sellene Yukari... valeu mesmo!

Lyra


	4. Hiro e Kisa

Disclaimer: mesma coisa dos caps anteriores...

One That Saves Me

**I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now**

_Eu não acredito que ninguém se sinta como eu, em relação a você, agora_

**And all the roads that lead you there were winding**

_E todas as estradas que conduzem você eram sinuosas_

**And all the lights that light the way are blinding**

_E todas as luzes que iluminam o caminho, estão cegando_

**There are many things that I would like to say to you**

_Existem muitas coisas que eu gostaria de dizer a você_

**But I don't know how**

_Mas eu não sei como_

**I said maybe**

_Eu disse talvez_

**You're gonna be the one that saves me**

_Você vai ser aquele a me salvar_

**And after all**

_E afinal_

**You're my wonderwall**

_Você é meu porto seguro_

"**_Wonderwall" - Oasis_**

Apertou a mão da mãe com ainda mais força ao entrar na festa. Incapaz de fixar o olhar em qualquer lugar que fosse, observava nervosamente às pessoas em todas as direções; sentindo-se pequena demais em meio àquela multidão.

O barulho de dezenas de vozes era quase opressor e ela sentia como se tivesse perdido outra vez a capacidade de falar. Como se cada um dos olhares presentes estivesse sobre si. Queria desaparecer.

A única coisa que a acalentava em meio a aquilo era o toque morno daquela mão envolvendo a sua.

"Kisa-chan?" a mãe voltava-se para ela. "A mamãe tem que conversar com algumas pessoas. Você vai ficar bem sozinha? Pode procurar os seus primos?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, sem se atrever a falar. Tinha vergonha de que ouvissem sua voz. Não gostava da idéia de ficar sozinha, mas não achava justo pedir à mãe que continuasse ao seu lado. Mesmo sabendo que ela ficaria, não queria prendê-la.

Além disso, havia dito que ia mudar. Que ia se esforçar. Quando começaria a tentar?

Os lábios da mãe encostaram de leve em sua bochecha num beijo carinhoso. Com uma das mãos ela lhe afagou de leve os cabelos loiros. Kisa sorriu, sentindo-se um pouquinho mais confortável, mesmo ao vê-la se afastar.

Logo, deu-se conta de que estava sozinha em meio a uma aglomeração de pessoas que, para ela, parecia imensa. Respirava fundo, de um jeito quase desesperado, como se o ar lhe faltasse.

Sem conseguir avistar nenhum dos primos, foi tentando abrir caminho como podia entre as pessoas. Seus olhos o procuravam, mesmo que ela não estivesse ciente disso.

"Hiro-chan..."

A outra pessoa que ela queria ao seu lado; que podia fazê-la sentir-se melhor, um pouco que fosse. Sabia que não devia procurá-lo. Akito já ficara bravo quando soubera dos dois. Ficaria furioso se os visse juntos ali; provavelmente por isso Hiro não se aproximava.

Ela também tinha medo. Tinha medo demais de Akito, depois de tudo pelo que passara. Mas, se Hiro estivesse ao seu lado... Era como se uma parte muito grande daquele medo simplesmente fosse embora.

Continuou a andar, sem saber para onde. Não conseguia achar nem ele, nem ninguém. Não importava o quanto ela tivesse crescido, não mudava. Sempre uma criança perdida e frágil.

Tropeçou em algo ou alguém e pôde ouvir alguns risos, acompanhados de comentários impacientes. Quase podia sentir os olhares se voltando para ela.

Só queria ir embora dali.

Olhou em volta, procurando uma saída. Viu a um canto a pessoa que menos queria ver no mundo. O olhar gélido atraído pelo barulho da comoção que ela mesma causara.

Agora queria ainda mais desesperadamente fugir. Não agüentava a pressão do olhar de Akito-san. Desviou-se das às pressas pessoas em seu caminho.

Viu uma mesa vazia, a um canto qualquer do salão. Correu para lá; acomodou-se sobre uma das grandes cadeiras, abraçando os próprios joelhos. Sentia-se quase invisível assim.

Bem melhor.

Queria apenas se sentir segura, mas não conseguia. Quando todos olhavam para ela, era quase como se pudesse ouvir os comentários maldosos, ler o que se passava por trás dos olhares que lhe lançavam...

Às vezes queria poderir para longeou chorar, ao mesmo tempo em que queria provar que não era mais uma criança.E só o que resultava desse conflito eraela se quebrar por dentro, mais e mais...

Queria ao seu lado a pessoa com quem podia desabafar... E continuava ali. Sozinha e pequena, incapaz de mudar.

"Kisa?"

Ela levantou a cabeça.

"..."

Haru sorriu.

"Eu vi o que aconteceu. Perdeu a voz outra vez?"

"...Não..."

Ele a abraçou, afundando as mãos nos cabelos loiros da menina.

"Mas você está com medo, não está?"

Ele era como um irmão. Aqueles braços envolvendo-a apertado... Era como ter um irmão mais velho protegendo-a. Ela podia ver que seus olhos estavam tristes... E que mesmo assim ele colocava a própria tristeza de lado para cuidar dela.

Kisa confirmou com a cabeça. Tinha medo. De tantas coisas... Mas o que mais temia era ficar sozinha e ser para sempre aquela menina assustada. Precisava de ajuda para mudar, precisava sempre que alguém lhe desse a mão para se levantar, precisava de apoio para caminhar.

Um dia aprenderia a andar com as próprias pernas?

Hiro sabia consolá-la. Ao seu lado, Kisa se sentia bem. Sequer poder chegar perto dele, como se suas intenções fossem sujas ou erradas... Aquilo lhe desesperava mais que tudo. O fato de que ele estava quase inalcançável.

Relaxou o corpo, quase se desfazendo naqueles braços protetores.

"Tudo bem... Vai ficar tudo bem." Haru sussurrava, mas não tinha como saber.

Mesmo assim, aquelas eram as palavras que ela precisava ouvir. Ter uma ilusão na qual se agarrar, às vezes, era tudo que precisava.

xXxXx

Suprimiu um bocejo enquanto observava aborrecido ao movimento da festa. Pensou por que faziam tanto estardalhaço a respeito das reuniões dos Sohma. Para Hiro, não passavam de nada além de uma tarde de tédio.

"_Por que você é tão arrogante? Por que você estraga as coisas desse jeito? Algum dia você vai crescer?" _

Por que os outros não podiam simplesmente aceitar que ele tivesse chegado a um ponto onde combatia qualquer coisa com indiferença?

Não havia muita coisa em sua vida que o fizesse querer agir diferente daquele jeito esnobe. Nada que o levasse a tentar mudar.

Até que Kisa aparecera.

Quando estava com ela, queria apenas agradá-la, fazê-la se sentir feliz e segura. Clichê como fosse; com ela era uma pessoa melhor; longe dela, como estava, voltava a ser o mesmo pirralho mimado.

Podia vê-la, ainda que de longe, lutando para andar em meio aos convidados. Detestava vê-la sozinha daquele jeito, mas precisou conter a vontade de ir até lá. Não ousaria falar com ela; não com Akito presente.

Se ela se machucasse como da última vez...

Naquela época ele não sabia, mas não era ele o único juunishi a sofrer nas mãos do líder do Clã por causa de amor. Eventualmente aprendera que o amor daqueles que carregavam a maldição era errado, por algum motivo.

Mas não aprendera a lição antes que Kisa fosse machucada por causa do que _ele_ sentia. Não queria que Akito a punisse outra vez por causa dele. Por isso se afastava.

E voltava a ser aquela pessoa esnobe.

Por que quanto mais eles lutavam, mais pareciam longe do alcance um do outro?

Por que ele não conseguia encontrar nenhuma solução?

Por que ele não conseguia deixar de ser aquela pessoa imatura e egoísta?

"Hiro!"

O garoto ergueu a cabeça de má vontade ao ouvir seu nome sendo chamado por uma das vozes que mais o irritavam no mundo.

"O que foi Momiji?" perguntou ríspido.

"Você estava aí sozinho, achei que ia gostar de companhia!" o primo disse com um sorriso.

O Carneiro bufou. Irritante.

"Se eu quisesse companhia, iria até onde vocês estão!"

"Você não fica tão mal humorado assim quando a Kisa-chan está por perto. Falando nisso, você viu que ela tá aqui?"

Aonde, diabos, Momiji queria chegar?

"Vi."

"Por que não foi falar com ela?"

"Algum motivo pro interrogatório?"

"Ela está lá num canto, sozinha, com uma cara super triste. O Haru foi falar com ela. Ela está com o mesmo olhar que naquele dia... Quando parou de falar."

"E o que você espera que eu faça?"

"Não era o Haru que devia estar lá com ela. Por que você não vai lá?"

"Por que você tem que ficar se metendo, Momiji?" Ele perguntou perturbado, quase aos gritos.

"Só queria que você soubesse. Tem horas que só uma coisa devia ter significado. O resto não devia ser importante."

"Por que você acha que sabe alguma coisa?"

"Eu não disse que sei." Ele sorriu. "Só vim conversar."

"Eu não quero que você me diga o que fazer!"

"Eu não estou dizendo para fazer nada. Só te contando uma coisa."

"Sai daqui, Momiji!" Hiro gritou, no auge da raiva, mas no fim ele mesmo deu as costas ao Coelho e saiu andando, para o mais longe possível do zumzumzum irritante daquela festa.

"_O resto não devia ser importante..."_

O garoto pensou um pouco naquelas palavras. Claro que ele queria estar ao lado de Kisa. Mas o resto importava, por menos que ele quisesse. Por que Momiji achava que podia lhe dizer o que fazer quando não sabia de nada?

O próprio Hiro não tinha a menor idéia de como agir. Quanto tempo já se passara desde que ele estava com Kisa? Quanto tempo se passara desde que ele prometera a si mesmo que se tornaria um adulto?

E continuava uma criança...

Estava na hora de ele tomar decisões por conta própria.

xXxXx

Tão pequena em seus braços... Exatamente como uma irmãzinha. Não conseguia não se importar. Não quando ela parecia tão frágil.

Kisa era forte, ele sabia.

Como Yuki, ela tinha por debaixo daquela superfície diáfana e gentil, uma força que quase ninguém seria capaz de imaginar. Só precisava que a ajudassem a descobrir. Assim como Yuki, Kisa só precisava da pessoa certa a seu lado.

O Boi levantou os olhos e sorriu. Sabia desde o começo que Hiro viria.

Apenas demorara um pouco mais do que ele esperava; pensou enquanto aos poucos afrouxava seu abraço e se afastava dando espaço para o Carneiro.

"Hiro chan?" Kisa perguntou, num fio de voz, os olhos arregalados. "Eu achei que..."

"Não importa. Dessa vez eu estou com você e vou te proteger, independente do que acontecer."

A loirinha sorriu e beijou-o com carinho, na bochecha.

"Obrigada." Sussurrou, atirando seus braços ao redor do pescoço do garoto. Agora parecia que era verdade. Ia ficar tudo bem, afinal.

O resto realmente não importava, Hiro percebia agora. Apenas precisava fazer o que achava que era certo e estar pronto a encarar as conseqüências até o fim.

xXxXx

Haru observou de longe o casalzinho abraçado. Sorriu, comentando de si para si:

"É... Vocês dois cresceram."

xXxXx

N/A: Sem muitas notas sobre esse capítulo. Eu gosto dele, pra falar a verdade.

Ling, Maioki e Carolly Sohma, valeu por comentarem o cap anterior, que alias eu postei de novo graças ao aviso do Maioki de que o capitulo estava cheio de erros como palavrasgrudadas, o que na verdade foi culpa mais do ff net (que zoa toda a formataçao dos textos na hora de publicar) que minha, mas enfim...

O próximo capítulo é sobre Hatori e Ayame. E só pra deixar avisado: não é yaoi, apesar de que os mais entusiastas do casal talvez possam enxergar um pouco de shounen ai nele.

Sem mais. Semana que vem eu posto o próximo.

Lyra


	5. Hatori e Ayame

Disclaimer: Ainda não consegui comprar os direitos autorais de Furuba XD

Right from the Start

**Nobody knows it**

_Ninguém sabe disso_

**When I was down**

_Quando eu estava por baixo_

**I was your clown**

_Eu_ _fui seu palhaço_

**Nobody knows it**

_Ninguém_ _sabe disso_

**Right from the start**

_Desde_ _o início_

**I gave you my heart**

_Eu te dei meu coração_

"**_Don't go breaking my heart" – Elton John_**

Pegou-se encarando outra vez o mostrador do Rolex. Suspirou ao constatar que apenas meia hora havia se passado.

Não que já estivesse entediado, estava apenas exausto depois de um dia inteiro passado verificando se Akito estaria bem para a festa.

Suspirou. Queria poder ir embora.

Já não tinha mais os grandes desejos e aspirações dos outros juunishi. Há muito tempo, Hatori abandonara aquelas velhas ilusões. Atualmente, sua maior vontade era apenas poder descansar de vez em quando.

Shigure tinha razão. Ele parecia mesmo um velho mal humorado com aquele jeito de pensar.

De um jeito ou de outro, a festa seria longa e ele teria que ficar até o fim. Pensou se não seria melhor buscar uma bebida; talvez assim passasse mais rápido.

Acabou se decidindo por pegar um café na cozinha, na esperança de que isso o mantivesse acordado.

Se bebesse, no estado em queencontrava, provavelmente acabaria caído desmaiado em algum canto. Ou daria um vexame digno das bebedeiras de Shigure e Ayame nas festas de Ano Novo.

Caminhou meio distraído, naquele jeito mecânico que se acostumara a usar para fazer qualquer coisa. Demorou a entender o que acontecera quando colidiu com alguma coisa.

E demorara ainda mais a entender que não esbarrara em algo, mas em alguém e que aquele alguém seria a última pessoa que ele jamaisimaginaria ver outra vez.

"Senhor Hatori!"

O Dragão piscou. Não uma, mas várias vezes. Aquela voz... Por que ainda soava familiar? E por que agora ele percebia o quanto sentira falta da voz de Kana, ainda que estranhasse aquele tom tão formal?

"Ahm... Kana? Desculpe-me por ter esbarrado em você." Ele disse atordoado. Era quase como se custasse a acreditar no que acontecia. Como se os pensamentos se recusassem a sair do estado de caos em que se achavam.

"Não precisa se desculpar, Senhor Hatori. Eu que fui muito estabanada, mas quando o vi, quis vir até aqui falar com o Senhor! Achei que nem se lembraria de mim... Faz tanto tempo..."

Fazia mesmo tempo demais. Muito mais do que ele achava que teria agüentado sem ela.

"É... Muito tempo..."

"Como tem passado?"

"Bem. Trabalhando." Seus lábios se contorceram em algo que parou no meio termo entre um esgar e um sorriso cansado. "E você?" A pergunta saiu automática, antes que ele pudesse se conter.

Não queria realmente ouvir, porque já sabia o que Kana diria.

"Bom... Eu me casei..." Ela disse, com um enorme sorriso. Daqueles que costumava dar quando ela e Hatori estavam juntos. "Eu enviei um convite para o Senhor. O Senhor recebeu?"

"Eu... Não recebi. Soube do seu casamento recentemente inclusive." Disse desconcertado. Provavelmente aquela mentira era melhor queinventar que um contratempo qualquer o impedira de comparecer. "Mas você está feliz, não?"

Pergunta estúpida. Por que prolongava aquilo? Sentia falta de conversar com ela, mas precisava torturar-se assim?

Cada uma daquelas lembranças que destruíra com suas próprias mãos... Voltando. E Hatori não sabia se adorava ou odiava esse sentimento destrutivo.

"É uma pena que meu marido não tenha podido comparecer. Gostaria que você o conhecesse Senhor Hatori. Mas nós estamos felizes sim. Pensando em ter filhos. Sempre quis ter uma família grande."

O Dragão franziu a testa, sem perceber. A formalidade com a qual Kana se dirigia a ele era esperada, uma vez que a garota não se lembrava de ter sido mais que sua estagiária.

Mas aquele comentário... Não parecia coisa dela. Não que Hatori e a garota tivessem conversado sobre formar uma família. Era até esquisito que, à época em que namoravam, sempre evitassem, inconscientemente, o assunto.

"Não quis seguir carreira em medicina? Que eu me lembre era esse seu projeto antes."

"Ah, eu pensei sobre isso, Senhor Hatori, mas às vezes nós acabamos deixando alguns sonhos de lado... Quando surgem outras coisas." Ela sorriu.

O Dragão não conseguiu se forçar a retribuir o gesto. Não era a sua Kana. A garota que conhecera era cheia de projetos, sonhos... Não o tipo de pessoa que esquecia seus desejos, tão fácil.

Pelo menos ela estava feliz.

"Kana!" uma terceira pessoa chamou, fazendo com que tanto o Dragão quanto a garota procurassem o dono da voz.

"Ahhh! Me desculpe, Hatori-san! Deixei minha irmã sozinha me esperando quando vim falar com o senhor." Ela disse, um pouco embaraçada. "Foi ótimo revê-lo! Quem sabe numa outra ocasião eu não lhe apresente meu marido?"

"Claro. Foi bom rever você também..." retrucou reticente. As palavras lhe fugiam para dizer o que realmente queria.

Na verdade, não tinha muita certeza do que queria mesmo ter dito. Sequer podia definir o que sentiu ao ver Kana curvar-se num cumprimento cordial e ir se juntar a uma garota mais nova que ela, mas muito parecida.

O mesmo sorriso gentil.

As duas ainda estavam perto o bastante para que Hatori ouvisse a menina perguntando:

"Quem era, mana?"

"Hatori Sohma. Eu trabalhei para ele há algum tempo atrás. Acho que ele nunca gostou muito de mim... Sempre foi meio frio comigo." Kana respondeu com um sorriso meio triste.

Mais uma vez, Hatori sentiu-se culpado por fazê-la infeliz.

Pelo menos assim era mais fácil se convencer de que estavam melhores separados. Ou, pelo menos, Kana estava; por mais mudada que estivesse.

Era normal que ela tivesse esquecido alguns sonhos e mudado algumas opiniões ao longo dos anos... Mesmo assim, era como se ele a perdesse mais um pouco. Como se a Kana que ele conhecera não fosse mais real.

Estava inalcançável agora. Por mais que ele soubesse que, de qualquer jeito, jamais teria podido alcançá-la de novo depois do dia em que apagara sua memória.

Por que sentia como se tivesse perdido algo que não tinha mais?

Não deu um passo ou fez menção de se mexer. Já se esquecera do café que ia buscar, mas a bebida não lhe pareceria mais nem remotamente apelativa.

Não tinha qualquer ânimo ou energia para sair dali. O barulho das muitas vozes à sua volta não o incomodava mais, como se tivesse cessado. O corpo já não clamava por descanso.

Seus olhos encontraram alguns flocos de neve caindo no peitoril da janela.

Neve... Lembrava-se de quando Akito costumava compará-lo à neve. Se, antes de conhecer Kana, ele era frívolo; agora era amargurado.

Amargurado em perceber que, por mais que as estações tivessem se passado desde que a vira pela última vez, ele jamais conseguira sair novamente do Inverno.

Os passos que dava sem se dar conta levaram-no até a janela. Agia sem perceber quando levou as mãos à tranca da janela e abriu-a. Quando estendeu uma das palmas para fora, sentindo os flocos brancos caírem gelados em sua pele.

Quando...

"YAAAAHHH! TORI-SAN!"

Hatori deu um pulo. Levou alguns segundos para recuperar a audição.

"Ayame?"

"Tori-san! Há quanto tempo! Sentiu minha falta? Besteira, é claro que sentiu!"

Não ocorreu a Hatori dizer que ainda no dia anterior Ayame invadira sua casa para relatar outro avanço em sua relação com Yuki.

"Só falta o Gure-san conosco! E então poderemos nos reunir mais uma vez para celebrar beber e fazer coisas ilícitas, como nos velhos tempos!" e Ayame tinha nos olhos aquele brilho de 'completamente fora da realidade' enquanto falava.

"Quando nós fizemos isso antes?" o Dragão perguntou incrédulo. Aqueles surtos imaginosos do primo o incomodavam, ainda mais quando não estava com cabeça para isso.

"Nunca, mas você sempre quis, não, Tori-san? Às vezes é difícil lidar com o fato de ser amigo de um príncipe não?"

"Ayame... Eu não quero entrar nessa conversa de novo. Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer que você não é um príncipe?"

"Tori-san! É muito rude dizer a alguém que ele não é um príncipe! Ainda mais se esse alguém for um príncipe!"

Hatori ergueu as mãos, num gesto de desistência. Aquela sua discussão com Ayame já durava anos e sempre acabava do mesmo jeito.

"Contei para o Tori-san que eu falei com meu irmão Yuki? Estamos tão próximos de criar laços fraternais verdadeiros e duradouros..."

"Ontem você me disse isso só umas seis ou sete vezes ontem, Ayame."

Os olhos dourados, por um ou dois segundos, pareceram tornar-se opacos. Mas se Aaya se abalara, não demonstrou.

"Que resposta mais grosseira, Tori san! Vamos!"

"O que? Aonde?"

"Lá fora!" Disse alegre.

"Por quê?" Hatori perguntou, sem a menor vontade de se mexer.

"Me espera que eu já volto , Tori-san!"

O Dragão pensou perplexo, se havia qualquer outra coisa que pudesse fazer. Não estava em condições de lidar com Ayame.

"Vem, Tori San!" A Serpente chamou-o de longe.

Relutou um pouco antes de chegar à conclusão que seria bem menos cansativo se o seguisse logo. Acabaria porfazê-lo, cedo ou tarde.

O branco encheu seus olhos, assim que pôs os pés para fora. A neve que cobria o que restara das plantas como uma imensa mortalha branca que aumentava cada vez mais, conforme o gelo continuava a cair.

Atravessou a pontezinha, sobre o pequeno olho d'água congelado.

Das frondosas árvores, restavam apenas galhos encurvados sobre os quais o gelo se acumulava.

Na Primavera, aquela paisagem era simplesmente um espetáculo. O inverno, sempre arrasador, insistia em sepultar tudo em seus braços gélidos.

"Tori!" o primo chamou outra vez.

Hatori virou o rosto em sua direção. Os cabelos prateados da Serpente se camuflavam quase perfeitamente com o fundo pálido de neve, enquanto seu casaco vermelho, junto com seus olhos cor de champagne, tinha um contraste vívido.

Uma imagem bonita num cenário triste.

O que estavam fazendo ali, afinal?

O que no mundo poderia fazer Ayame preferir o silêncio congelante do jardim ao barulho e o calor de dentro da casa? Ainda mais quando a Serpente odiava o frio.

"Está ventando, não?"

"Eu realmente gostaria de saber o que deu em você pra vir pra cá! Olha só para você! Está congelando!" disse, dando um suspiro impaciente. "Vamos voltar lá pra dentro!"

"Não! Eu trouxe o Tori-san aqui fora por um motivo! Ou você acha que eu faço as coisas à toa?"

O Dragão não respondeu. Não pensou que era possível que aquela pergunta fosse séria, mas percebeu que não sairiam dali tão cedo. Suspirou, mais uma vez, demonstrando impaciência, enquanto, com muita relutância, retirava seu sobretudo.

"Pra que isso, Tori?"

"Pra você não morrer congelado em dois ou três minutos."

"Eu trouxe outra coisa pra isso." Ele disse com um sorriso.

"Como assim? Está parecendo o Shigure fazendo suspense desse jeito."

A Serpente retirou uma garrafinha de porcelana do casaco vermelho. O primo encarou-o, estupefato.

"Você está mesmo uma cópia do Shigure hoje. Desde quando carrega saquê no bolso, Ayame?"

"Ora! É regra que um príncipe deve sempre ter consigo sua adega particular!"

"Você acabou de inventar isso." O Dragão disse, sem entonação, enquanto concluía que o primo devia ter roubado a bebida no meio tempo em que o deixara esperando no salão.

Aaya deu um gole e estendeu a garrafa.

"Deixa de ser chato, Tori! Não é qualquer pessoa que é abençoada com o privilégio de beber em minha companhia, Hohoho!"

Mesmo do alto de toda sua mentalidade racional, Hatori não conseguia encontrar um argumento para recusar. Algo dentro dele pedia por aquilo. Aquela anestesia... Aquilo que espantaria sua tensão... Aquilo que o faria esquecer, ou, pelo menos, lhe entorpeceria os sentidos por alguns minutos de alívio.

Sentaram-se lado a lado, sem dizer mais nada. Apenas passavam a garrafa um para o outro, dando generosos goles.

Estranho. Aquele silêncio... Eram seus pensamentos ficando confusos ou começava a se sentir melhor? Como se estivesse de volta àquela época em que apenas sentar-se com Shigure e Ayame e observar a neve caindo era divertido...

Exceto é claro que antes, teria sido interrompido pelos dois amigos falando alguma besteira qualquer. Agora, Ayame estava tão calado quanto o próprio Hatori.

Estranho.

Virou-se para a Serpente mais uma vez, procurando seus olhos dourados. Foi quando entendeu.

"Ayame... Por que isso?"

"Isso o quê?"

"Isso!" Não tinha como explicar melhor; sabia que a bebida enrolaria suas palavras, caso tentasse. Não estava muito acostumado a beber.

"Eu quis vir para fora, Tori-san! Lá dentro estava chato!"

"Você me viu com a Kana não, viu?"

"Tori-san!"

Hatori fez questão de olhá-lo nos olhos. Desde crianças, Ayame nunca fora capaz de mentir para ele. Pelo menos, não por muito tempo ou por muito menos tempo que para as outras pessoas.

"Eu continuo com a minha opinião, Tori. Se você não quer tentar ter a Kana de volta, tinha que se convencer disso. Se você acha que acabou tinha que aceitar esse fato. No fundo, você ainda não aceitou. E acaba deixando de ser feliz. E o Tori san merece ser muito mais feliz que a Kana!"

A pessoa mais teimosa do mundo. Era Ayame.

Mas a Serpente acreditava em cada uma daquelas palavras. Hatori tinha certeza disso. E sorriu de um jeito muito mais efusivo do que normalmente teria sorrido; mas não culpava a bebida por isso.

"Você estava muito melhor sem falar nisso, Tori! Ou vai me dizer que estava o tempo todo pensando nisso?"

Era verdade que, por um tempo, de fato esquecera. Esquecera de se forçar a pensar nela o tempo todo. Esquecera de se prender às próprias lembranças frias... Ao seu inverno.

Sentou-se mais próximo a Ayame e o envolveu em seus braços. Afundou os dedos nos cabelos prateados e sussurrou um 'obrigado' em seu ouvido.

Podia continuar confuso... Talvez no fundo, não conseguisse esquecer por completo aquela tristeza, mas tinha aquele sentimento cálido de gratidão. Por descobrir que não estava sozinho.

Que a primavera não chegava apenas uma vez.

xXxXx

N/A: Se tem capítulos nesse fic que eu admito que não soube fazer direito, tem outros que são meus xodós e esse é o primeiro da lista. Não sei o que vocês vão achar, mas eu adoro pq adoro a idéia de Hatori e Ayame juntos, como casal ou não porque o Aaya é um dos poucos que consegue alegrar o Tori e o Dragão é o único que consegue controlar um pouco o Ayame.

O próximo cap é outro que eu também gosto, o do Momiji.

Ling e Freya valeu por comentarem!

Lyra


	6. Momiji

Disclaimer: o mesmo de sempre...

Broken Hallelujah 

**I heard there was a secret chord**

_Eu ouvi dizer que havia um acorde secreto_

**That David played and it pleased the lord**

_Que Davi tocava e agradava ao Senhor_

**But you don´t really care for music do you?**

_Mas você não se importa de verdade com música, se importa?_

**Well it goes like this: the fourth the fifth**

_Bom, é assim: a quarta, a quinta_

**The minor fall and the major lift**

_A menor cai e a maior se levanta_

**The baffled king composing hallelujah**

_O rei atônito compondo, aleluia_

**Well maybe there´s a god above**

_Bem talvez haja um Deus acima_

**But all I´ve ever learned from love**

_Mas só o que eu aprendi do amor_

**Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew you**

_Foi como atirar em alguém que ataca você_

**And it´s not a cry that you hear at night**

_E não é um choro que você ouve à noite_

**It´s** **not somebody who´s seen the light**

_Não é alguém que viu a luz_

**It´s** **a cold and it´s a broken hallelujah**

_É uma fria e quebrada aleluia_

"**_Hallelujah" – Jeff Buckley_**

Hiro saiu pisando forte com um ar irritadiço e Momiji deu um sorriso de quem sabia das coisas. Aquele era o jeito do Carneiro. Por mais confuso que o garoto parecesse, para Momiji era óbvio que ele faria a coisa certa.

Hiro tinha um caminho a seguir.

O Coelho continuou sorrindo, agora de um jeito vazio. Aquela sua vontade de ajudar... Era pelo simples prazer de fazer alguma coisa boa ou mera hipocrisia sua, uma desculpa para evitar olhar seus próprios problemas?

Não gostava muito de pensar sobre aquilo. Como todos os juunishi, ele tinha suas feridas, mas, ao contrário de muitos deles, evitava perder tempo remoendo.

O problema era aquele lugar. O ambiente meio solene, entediante. Não combinava com Momiji. Quando não podia liberar toda aquela sua energia, seu jeito vibrante; era como se fosse forçado a olhar para dentro de si. E detestava aquela sensação.

Aos 15 anos, continuava uma criança, justamente por ter crescido cedo demais.

Pensou em sua mãe. Pensava nela todo dia, mesmo que algumas vezes sequer se desse conta disso. Nada mais natural para um _filho_. Mesmo um filho recusado.

Era inevitável que às vezes imaginasse a vida que poderia ter tido, mesmo que nada adiantasse sonhar com algo que não podia mais existir. Ele a amava como se ela o amasse de volta; como se ela o aceitasse.

Muitos não percebiam, mas fora aquela rejeição que o fizera amadurecer muito cedo. E ele encobria isso com gestos e falas infantis. Não que o fizesse de propósito; fazia apenas.

Andou, à procura de alguém para conversar.

"Yuki!" gritou, ao avistar o primo de cabelos prateados.

"Tudo bem, Momiji?"

"Siiiiim!" O Coelho disse animado, enquanto Yuki se perguntava de onde ele tirava aquela felicidade toda. "Você tá com uma cara meio desanimada. Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Não. Só estou um pouco cansado." Ele negou, um pouco rápido demais. Momiji notou, mas nada disse.

"O Kyo não veio, né?"

"Ficou em casa com a Honda-san."

"Ahhh... O Kyo às vezes tem sorte. Eu também queria ter ficado com ela. Você também não queria ter vindo, né?"

"Ninguém queria de verdade. Não muda o fato de que estamos aqui."

Momiji sorriu.

"Você mudou, Yuki. Antes você teria ficado do lado do Akito o tempo todo, com aquela cara de quem não consegue respirar... Você mudou. Foi por causa dela, né?"

Yuki sorriu.

"Em parte. Ela é especial, mesmo."

"É." Concordou. Tohru. Momiji gostava dela de verdade. Alguém gentil, que não fazia qualquer julgamento. Alguém tão capaz de aceitar...

Uma mulher se aproximava, caminhando apressada. Uma bela taça de cristal segura entre os dedos. Momiji se encolheu e Yuki soube na hora do por que. Cabelos louros, olhos castanhos; uma mulher bonita, com uma expressão tão dura e fria... Apenas isso a tornava menos parecida com o filho que rejeitara e sequer lembrava.

As mães que davam à luz um dos doze tinham tendência a se tornar superprotetoras ou recusar os próprios filhos. A de Momiji se encaixava no segundo perfil. Yuki não sabia como o primo se sentia, uma vez que sua mãe pertencia a um grupo à parte: no daquelas que tentavam usar sua posição para ganhar créditos com o patriarca da família.

Mesmo assim, o Rato sabia como devia machucar. E sabia que, se os olhos de Momiji não desgrudavam da figura longilínea da mulher, era porque ele estava esperando. Que ela passasse por ali, que ela o notasse que falasse com ele.

Quantas vezes ele não tivera as mesmas esperanças em relação à sua própria mãe? Agora já estava acostumado o bastante para saber que certas coisas não mudavam do dia para a noite, nem nunca.

As pessoas eram quem eram. Momiji jamais poderia mudar o fato de que sua mãe o esquecera por opção.

Mas o alemãozinho queria. Queria tanto... Yuki sabia o quanto ele desejava que aquela mulher o percebesse, mesmo que viesse falar com ele como se ele fosse apenas um garotinho qualquer. Pelo menos assim, Momiji poderia pensar que tinha algum significado, por menor que fosse.

No entanto, a mulher passara reto pelos dois. Não que aquilo fosse grande surpresa. Mesmo assim...

"Momiji..." Yuki começou, num tom compreensivo, desprovido de pena. Nada era pior que ouvir aquela piedade complacente das pessoas cheias de boas intenções, dispostas a ajudar. O que importava naquelas horas era dizer tudo e sentir-se compreendido. O Rato sabia e estava disposto a tentar pelo primo, embora não conhecesse de verdade a situação na qual o outro se encontrava.

O Coelho exibiu-lhe um sorriso pequeno, antes de dizer, tentando fazer a voz soar animada:

"Vou dar uma volta... Ver se eu acho mais alguém... Te vejo depois, Yuki?"

"Você tem certeza que..." começou a pergunta, mas deixou-a em suspenso uma vez que o primo já estava longe.

Se alguém na festa tivesse notado o garoto correr para fora da mansão, rumo aos jardins; certamente pensaria que ele estava perdido. Mas Momiji Sohma não podia ter mais certeza de para onde ia.

Os passos rápidos, sobre a grama coberta de cristais de gelo... A distância que parecia não encurtar nunca... O que deixara aqueles jardins tão enormes? Ele só precisava de um refúgio. Todos tinham um lugar aonde iam para ficar longe do mundo. Um lugar que, não importava onde fosse, fazia com que se sentissem em casa.

O dele era ali. Naqueles jardins, mas, a cada passo que dava, parecia mais longe.

Ouviu as vozes de Hatori e Ayame vindo de algum lugar próximo e parou um pouco. Não tinha nada a ver com ele, mas ficou feliz em escutar os risos dos primos. Gostava demais dos dois e achava que Hatori já tinha se punido o bastante pelo que acontecera com Kana.

Afinal por quê? Por que as pessoas faziam tanta questão de se punir? Mesmo por coisas pelas quais não eram culpadas?

Voltou a andar. O som reconfortante dos risos cada vez mais distante. Agora havia apenas o barulho da grama se amassando sob seus pés.

De súbito, um som baixo. Quase um ruído... Algo com um quê de familiar, um quê de estranho.

Continuou seu caminho original, o som cada vez mais próximo. Andou ainda mais rápido, a curiosidade pegando o melhor dele, embora, no fundo, provavelmente soubesse o que encontraria quando alcançasse o quarto onde praticava violino.

Seu refúgio. Uma casinha minúscula, com apenas um quarto, no meio do jardim aonde ia sempre que o mundo parecia estar de cabeça para baixo.

Girou a maçaneta, sentindo as mãos apertarem-na com mais força do que pretendia. O som escapou alto pela porta aberta, ecoando pelos jardins congelados.

O barulho suave de um violino sendo tocado. Os acordes subindo e descendo... E Momiji os acompanhava, num êxtase silencioso.

Uma melodia, falha, típica de alguém inexperiente. Era de se impressionar a firmeza com a qual a mão da garotinha envolvia o arco do violino. Mesmo que as notas saíssem tremidas ou erradas, ela continuava tocando com uma certeza que impressionava.

Talvez fosse aquilo que tornasse a música tão bonita.

A pouca luz vinda da pequena janela a um canto da sala iluminava os cabelos da garotinha, tão loiros e cacheados quanto os do próprio Momiji. O rosto delicado, os olhos fechados, que o Coelhinho sabia serem castanhos.

Uma miniatura dele e da mãe de ambos. A irmãzinha que ele não tivera oportunidade de conhecer direito.

Encostou a porta devagar, aproximando-se dela em passos, pela primeira vez, incertos.

Ela só o notou quando já estavam muito próximos e soltou uma exclamação surpresa antes de desatar a pedir desculpas.

"Eu sinto muito! Vim pra cá porque a mamãe estava conversando e eu estava sozinha e achei que ninguém viria aqui hoje! Não sabia que você viria! Senão nunca teria mexido nas suas coisas! Eu sempre te ouvi tocando essa música e a achava tão bonita que... Eu estou indo! Desculpe!"

Ele passou a mão delicada sobre os cabelos finos da menininha.

"Não tem problema." Disse gentil.

"Eu sou a Momo."

"Nós já nos vimos antes."

"Não achei que fosse se lembrar." Ele respondeu, num tom que misturava timidez e educação.

"Claro que lembro! Você toca bem. Faz aulas faz tempo?"

"Um pouquinho... Eu ouvia você tocando e achava tão bonito... Mas nunca mais te ouvi tocar."

"Ah... Eu parei, faz um tempo."

"Por quê?" Momo arregalou os grandes orbes castanhos, parecendo mais infantil do que nunca.

"Por que... Estava me atrapalhando na escola... Acharam que... Os meus estudos eram mais importantes." Inventou. Jamais poderia ter dito que a verdade era que seu pai o pedira para parar, porque Momo queria fazer o mesmo curso e não queriam que Momiji se aproximasse da irmã.

"Mas... Você tocava de um jeito tão bonito... Eu queria ter podido tocar violino com você... Pode me ensinar? Eu estava tocando aquela música que você fez." Ela pediu, lhe entregando o instrumento.

Ele sorriu, aceitando. Talvez as coisas acontecessem por um motivo. Ele podia estar separado da mãe, mas era quase natural que a irmã se aproximasse cada vez mais. Por causa daqueles laços invisíveis... Muito mais fortes que os da maldição.

Mesmo que ele não soubesse no momento, qual era o seu rumo, não havia becos sem saída. Seu caminho não estava mais tão distante. Tinha certeza disso agora.

Sentiu o toque saudoso dos dedos contra a madeira do violino. Com o arco, começou arranhando devagar às cordas... As notas caladas, adquirindo cada vez mais confiança através das mãos do violinista.

Uma canção que ele mesmo compusera. Era quebrada, inacabada...

E foi ao ver a expressão admirada da irmã que Momiji percebeu. Uma coisa incompleta ainda podia ser perfeita.

xXxXx

N/A: Olha eu aqui de novo xD Pra todo mundo que acompanha, desculpa a demora pra postar esse capítulo... Também não tenho tanto o que dizer sobre esse cap. Meu preferido do fic inteiro é o ToriAaya, mas eu gosto muito desse também. Se tiver palavras grudadas nesse cap, eu queria pedir pra todo mundo relevar pq a culpa eh do ff net que fica zoando o fic, nao importa quantas vezes eu reveja u.u

Fora isso só mais uma coisa a dizer: pra Wanda, que me deu o maior apoio com esse fic por msn e sempre me anima com os comentarios dela sobre o que eu escrevo, pra Ayumi que sempre me faz rir com os reviews dela (é, o Rolex sempre volta XD), pro Maioki que tá lendo o fic desde o comecinho, pra Lingue, que deixa os comentarios mais meigos que eu adoro, pra marida Faye que sempre que pode mostra aqui que ela tá me apoiando também, pra Freya que comentou cada um dos caps e pra Natty Kinomoto que comentou o cap passado, VALEU MESMO, pessoas!

Se eu to animada pra continuar com esse fic, é por causa de todo o incentivo de vcs lol

Proximo cap é o do Yuki!

Lyra


	7. Yuki

Disclaimer: Furuba não só não me pertence como já tá acabando T.T

Closer

**All my life I've been searching for somethin' **

_Toda a minha vida, eu tenho procurado por algo_

**Somethin' never comes, never leads to nuthin' **

_Algo que nunca vem, nunca leva a nada_

**Nothin' satisfies, but I'm gettin' close **

_Nada satisfaz, mas eu estou chegando perto_

**Closer to the prize at the end of the rope **

_Mais perto do prêmio no fim da corda_

**If I get any closer, I **

_Se eu chegar mais perto, eu_

**And if you open up wide **

_E se você abrir_

**And if you let me inside **

_E se você me deixar entrar_

**On and on, I've got nuthin' to hide **

_Mais e mais, eu não nada a esconder_

"**_All my life" – Foo Fighters_**

Voltou os olhos violetas em direção à mulher loira que ainda apertava a taça de cristal entre os dedos manicurados. Era toda sorrisos, completamente alheia à dor que causara ao próprio filho.

As mães dos juunishi eram assim; Yuki concluiu ainda observando a mãe de Momiji. Sabia que a urgência do Coelho em sair do Salão, sob a desculpa de 'procurar outras pessoas para conversar', nada mais era senão o choque em ver a mãe.

Talvez aquele fosse o problema daquela festa. Não a ocasião em si, mas as pessoas que corriam o risco de encontrar com a família toda reunida. Havia muito rancor e mágoa entre os Sohma. Ou pelo menos entre os juunishi e seus parentes mais próximos.

No fim, o que eles haviam se acostumado a fazer em relação a isso, era se esconder, fugindo de suas próprias batalhas. Estar ali significava ter que encarar de frente tanto os problemas quanto as pessoas.

Momiji preferira continuar correndo daquilo.

Yuki não podia censurá-lo. Por muito tempo, considerara aquela a melhor opção. Perguntava-se se agora ainda o faria.

Ele estava mudado, mas não sabia a que ponto.

Vendo Kisa e Hiro abraçados tão forte, como se precisassem vitalmente um do outro; podia perceber: eles haviam crescido também. Jamais teria imaginado ver Hiro algum dia se importando de um jeito tão aberto com alguém.

Ayame largara de seu pé, para ajudar Hatori. A Serpente podia ter pensado que escondera bem seus motivos, mas a qualquer um que olhasse era óbvio. Por mais que Ayame estivesse ocupado sendo egocêntrico, achava sempre uma brecha para ajudar aqueles com quem se importava.

Momiji podia ter fugido de seu problema, mas Yuki sabia que, a cada vez que se via forçado a pensar sobre isso, o primo ficava mais forte. Mais preparado para enfrentar. Até o dia em que o mero pensamento daquelas feridas não o machucaria mais.

O Rato só não sabia se aquele era um fato alegre ou triste. Era bom não sentir uma ferida se reabrir cada vez que fosse tocada, mas por outro lado, o que ficava no lugar daquilo era um sentimento torpe. Vazio. O sabia por experiência própria.

Aquele era o preço de amadurecer. De outro passo rumo a algo que ele procurava sem saber o que era. Só sabia que, devagar, chegava perto.

Já não era mais aquela pessoa solitária, esperando que os outros o olhassem sentindo pena porque pena era melhor que indiferença. O pedestal no qual o Rato era colocado era imaginário. Não havia nada de bom naquilo. Apenas servia para afastá-lo dos outros, deixando-o cada vez mais fora de alcance...

Agora não era apenas o representante do signo Rato. Não mais. Era Yuki.

Mesmo que não pudesse deixar de olhar para trás. Mesmo que às vezes se sentisse prestes a fraquejar, a cair de joelhos... Mesmo que continuasse a enganar os outros à sua volta fingindo que estava tudo sempre bem... Velhos hábitos morriam devagar.

A diferença é que agora ele tinha à sua volta quem não se deixasse enganar pela mera aparência de que não havia nada errado. Pessoas que enxergavam além.

Apoiou os cotovelos no parapeito da janela, observando a neve cair de pouco em pouco.

Efêmera, suave, frágil... Aquela frieza silenciosa. É. Seu nome não era Yuki (1) à toa.

"Filosofando?"

"Não. Olhando a neve, só." Ele respondeu a Haru com naturalidade. "E você?"

"Vim ver como você estava. Eu lembro como você costumava reagir a esse tipo de evento."

"É. Acho que todo mundo lembra. Você conseguiu ver a Rin?"

"Não aqui, mas vi."

"E...?"

"E o que?"

Às vezes aquela lerdeza do primo irritava; não podia mentir. Mas Haru fora uma das primeiras pessoas a tentar ver algo a mais nele. Yuki lhe seria eternamente grato por isso.

"Talvez ela não precise mais de mim, mesmo. Eu não entendo."

"Acho que ela não quer que você entenda."

"Talvez... E você como está? Chega até a ser estranho ver você sem a Honda junto."

"Ela não podia vir."

"Mesmo que pudesse, você não ia querê-la aqui, não?"

"Com certeza, não. É muito melhor poupá-la desse tipo de ambiente."

"O Kyo ficou com ela?"

"Ele também não foi chamado."

"O Gato..."

"É. O Gato."

"Você não se incomoda deles terem ficado sozinhos lá?"

"O Shigure bem que tentou me incomodar com isso. Ela não me pertence para eu ter ciúmes. No mais, tudo que um idiota como o Kyo precisa é de alguém como a Honda-san para ajudá-lo."

Parando pra pensar naquilo, era bem verdade. Tohru era parte essencial de sua vida, isso era um fato. Mas ela era tudo que uma 'outra pessoa' procurava, não ele. Nem o próprio Yuki esperava que fosse reagir tão tranquilamente à ausência dela.

Precisava se provar que sozinho podia alcançar o que tanto buscava... Libertar-se de si mesmo. Das amarras nas quais se envolvera.

Não estava tão distante, podia sentir.

"O que os dois estão fazendo?" a pergunta partira de uma voz delicada.

"Nada, eu acho." Haru constatou.

"Oi, Yun!" a menina disse com um sorriso.

"Oi Kagura. Ritsu." Ele disse para o primo que Kagura arrastava consigo.

Yuki sorriu. Para muitos, aquilo não significaria nada. Uma festa, um momento de conversa casual com primos.

Significava o mundo para ele. Afinal, para quem antes teria passado o evento inteiro triste e solitário, não estava mal.

Ele estava uma pessoa diferente. Não mais intocável, não mais fora de alcance. Aprendendo a seguir em frente, por si mesmo, mas não mais sozinho.

xXxXx

N/A: Se tem os caps que eu gosto mais nesse fic, esse é um dos que eu gosto menos. Pra Yuki Fans que tavam esperando esse cap, me desculpem por não estar à altura, mas eu realmente não sou fan do rato, então eu fiz o que pude.

De novo, Agatha Kuchiki, POC Freya, Ayume, Ling que revisaram o cap passado e todo o povo que tah acompanhando, valeu pelo apoio!

O proximo cap VAI TER SPOILERS e é o do Kureno. Esse eu prometo que demoro menos pra postar.

Lyra


	8. Kureno

Disclaimer (inútil): todo mundo já sabe que Furuba nao é meu e que meus advogados tao trabalhando pra mudar isso.

**AVISO: ESSE CAP TEM SPOILERS SOBRE AKITO A PARTIR DO CAP90 DO MANGÁ! SÓ LEIAM SE CONHECEREM A HISTÓRIA. (depois não digam que eu não avisei XD)**

So It Is

**And so it is **

_É isso aí_

**Just like you said it would be **

_Como você disse que seria_

**Life goes easy on me **

_A vida pega leva comigo_

**Most of the time **

_Na maioria das vezes_

**And so it is **

_E é isso aí_

**The shorter story **

_A história mais curta_

**No love, no glory **

_Sem amor, sem glória_

**No hero in her sky **

_Sem_ _herói no céu dela_

**I can't take my eyes out of you**

_Eu não posso tirar os olhos de você_

"**_The blower's daughter" – Damien Rice_**

Os olhos castanhos percorriam o salão de ponta a ponta, observando o movimento. A música, os sons de risos e conversas invadiam lentamente seus ouvidos. Era de certa forma agradável ver um pouco de cor e animação naquela casa, mas Kureno não conseguia se sentir envolvido a ponto de gostar.

Em verdade, há muito já não era mais parte daquilo.

Sequer sabia o que era agora. Não era mais um juunishi, da mesma forma que jamais deixaria de ser um Sohma para se tornar uma pessoa comum. Escolhera permanecer naquele meio termo.

Era lógico que muitas pessoas jamais entendessem o porquê dele ter se decidido por aquele caminho. Às vezes, ele mesmo se sentia incerto quanto à razão.

Até que encarasse outra vez aqueles grandes olhos negros e suas convicções retornassem. Não entendia como tantos podiam temer o olhar de Akito ou enxergar frieza ali, quando só o que ele via era uma garotinha em dúvida.

Por ela, decidira ficar.

Não que a amasse, longe disso. Ou talvez não tão longe. Talvez pena que tivesse crescido em afeição, com o passar do tempo. Mas nada que chegasse perto do lascivo.

Sem amor, sem glória, sem desejo. Só conformação. Não era como ele ou ela queriam, mas era assim. A vida fazia seus próprios rumos.

Arriscou um olhar para o lado, encontrando a figura enfastiada e exausta de Akito. Por que ela continuava a realizar aquelas festas todo ano, quando se sentia tão incomodada por elas, Kureno nunca ia entender.

Mas sabia que estava longe de poder questionar os motivos de outros quando ninguém compreendia os seus.

Não podia dizer que estava totalmente convencido de ter tomado a decisão certa quando se sentia tão solitário e distante. Quando tudo lhe parecia tão inalcançável. Se antes fora um pássaro de gaiola, agora tinha as asas cortadas.

Sem saber por que, lembrou-se de Arisa. Uma lembrança solta de um dia trivial. Um momento breve de liberdade. Desejava tantas coisas, em sua maioria, comuns. Ir e vir quando quisesse; não ser obrigado a se manter distante das outras pessoas; poder amar, ter uma vida.

Olhou outra vez para Akito.

Ela não o queria. E mesmo assim agia como se precisasse tão desesperadamente dele ao seu lado... Para ela devia ser importante que todos os seus juunishi se mantivessem por perto.

E ele devia ser o único a se importar com isso. A sentir culpa por ter se libertado. Sabia que qualquer outro amaldiçoado que se visse livre sairia pela porta da Mansão Sohma sem pensar duas vezes.

Ele, fosse por gentileza ou culpa, se recusava a abandoná-la enquanto ela lhe pedisse para ficar.

Akito agia como uma criança mimada e insegura. Demoraria a perceber a quem, de fato, desejava. Mas, para o Galo e qualquer um que não tivesse medo de encarar os olhos negros e observar onde estavam fixos, era óbvio.

A figura esguia e indecifrável do Cão.

A alguns metros dali, Shigure sorria, conversava, brincava, naquele jeito jovial de ser. E Akito não perdia um movimento.

Alguém como a Patriarca do Clã Sohma... Seria capaz de entender o que se passava por trás da máscara de Shigure? Kureno não saberia dizer, mas tinha certeza de que ela estava tentando ao máximo.

Observando Shigure e Akito de perto, era um pouco mais fácil entender porque o amor entre os juunishi parecia errado e difícil. Ela o desejava e ele a ela. O que mais havia no caminho?

Muita coisa, na verdade.

O próprio Galo havia, sem querer, se tornado parte daquele jogo vicioso dos dois.

Por tentar jogar com um sentimento como aquele ambos acabavam por perder de vista o mais importante.

Por que colocar obstáculos em algo que devia ser simples?

"Kureno, eu quero ficar sozinha agora." A voz veio fraca; inexpressiva como os olhos negros.

"Quer mesmo que eu vá?" perguntou, sendo ele próprio o incerto.

"Quero." uma expressão carregada era ostentada pelos olhos escuros, enquanto confirmava; soberana.

Mesmo que não tivesse mais a obrigação de obedecer, Kureno cumpria como ordem qualquer vontade de Akito. Como se ele ainda fosse o Pássaro e ela, Deus. Porque sabia que aquele mundinho à parte era tudo para ela.

Levantou-se devagar dirigindo à patriarca uma última mesura, acompanhada de um sorriso, antes de sair.

Do canto recluso, onde estivera com Akito, pudera observar a movimentação barulhenta da festa. Mas daí a ver-se de repente no meio daquilo, havia uma diferença gritante. E o Galo sem nunca poder tomar parte: desde o dia em que se vira livre, Akito lhe proibira de falar com os outros amaldiçoados, temendo que também 'lhe deixassem'.

Não podia negar que, no entanto, era um alívio ver-se livre também da pressão de interagir ali, da obrigação de ter que tomar atitudes ensaiadas. Acostumara-se a apenas assistir sua própria vida. E era isso que lhe permitia apreciar, pelo menos um pouco, sua posição de mero observador.

Apreciar... Parcialmente. Outra parte dele sempre desejaria agir.

"... Sempre..." pensou, enquanto andava.

Encostou o corpo contra a parede, ao lado de uma imensa janela. O vento, que vinha dos jardins, era frio, mas Kureno gostava. Permaneceu parado enquanto os olhos corriam de um lado a outro, até que se detiveram sobre a conhecida figura esguia, no centro do salão.

Se a maioria dos juunishi via em Akito uma pessoa fria e inexplicável, Kureno tinha essa mesma imagem de Shigure.

Percebendo-se observado, o juunishi do Cão lhe devolvia um olhar irônico cheio de um indisfarçável rancor. Não que o Cachorro algum dia tivesse tentado dissimular o que sentia em relação ao primo.

Kureno não tinha como dizer que não se sentia desconfortável diante da hostilidade do outro. Quando criança, admirara demais Shigure e parte daquele sentimento perdurara até então. Jamais se acostumaria a encarar todo aquele ódio motivado por uma escolha que o Galo nem sequer tivera.

Akito. Tudo sempre seria sobre ela.

O que saíra errado? Ele pensou, desviando os orbes castanhos para longe dos incômodos olhos do primo. Mirou a janela e seu olhar perdeu-se na neve.

Ao longe, um último pássaro remanescente no inverno alçava vôo, provavelmente fugindo para um lugar mais quente; algum lugar melhor...

Por que era ele quem ficava quando só o que desejava era ir também? Cada vez mais alto, cada vez mais longe...

Por que Shigure se mantinha distante quando queria ficar?

A vida era branda, as pessoas a faziam difícil. Apenas as pessoas e sua capacidade natural de manter tudo de ponta cabeça.

Perguntou-se se as coisas voltariam ao seu lugar certo um dia; enquanto seus olhos continuavam fixos acompanhando o vôo do pássaro, como se ele próprio estivesse indo junto, sentindo o vento sob suas asas...

... Cada vez mais alto, cada vez mais longe...

xXxXx

N/A: Eu percebi que ninguém gostou muito do cap passado, do Yuki... Mas pelo menos todo mundo reconheceu meu esforço em escrever com um personagem que eu nao gosto. lol valeu, gente!

Esse capítulo agora, aliás, é bem parecido com o anterior, uma vez que não tem uma história como os outros; é mais focado em reflexões... Mas, na minha opinião, as reflexões do Kureno foram mais bem feitas que as do Yuki, por focar em alguma coisa além dele mesmo (no Shigure, na Akito etc) por ter a metáfora do pássaro, por várias coisas eu acabo gostando muito mais desse cap que do anterior, apesar de eles terem o mesmo estilo.

Não sei se alguém vai concordar comigo, mas eu quis registrar a minha opinião, anyway. O próximo cap eu posto semana que vem e é... Kyo/Tohru! (um dos meus preferidos lol)

Lyra


	9. Kyo e Tohru

Disclaimer: blablabla blabla… Vcs jah sabem u.u

N/A: Cap sem spoilers, mas com uma menção ao mangá 11 e ao destino do juunishi do Gato.

Walk me Through it

**I never really feel quite right **

_Eu nunca me sinto muito certo_

**and** **I don't know why **

_E eu não sei por quê_

**all** **I know is something's wrong**

_Tudo o que eu sei é que alguma coisa está errada_

**Every time I look at you, you seem so alive**

_Toda vez que olho pra você, você parece tão viva_

**Tell me how you do it, walk me through it, **

_Diga-me como você faz isto, ensine-me passo a passo,_

**I'll follow in every footstep**

_Eu_ _seguirei cada pegada_

**Maybe on your own you take a cautious step**

_Talvez por conta própria você dê um passo cauteloso_

**Till you wanna give it up, but all I want is for you to**

_Até você querer desistir, mas tudo o que eu quero é que você_

**Shine, shine down on me **

_Brilhe, brilhe sobre mim_

**Shine on this life that's burnin' out**

_Brilhe nessa vida que está se apagando_

**I say a lot of things sometimes that don't come out right**

_Eu digo um monte de coisas às vezes que não saem da forma certa_

**And I act like I don't know why**

_E eu ajo como se não soubesse por quê_

**I guess a reaction's all I was lookin' for**

_Eu acho que uma reação é tudo o que estava procurando_

**You look at through me**

_Quando você olhou através de mim,_

**You really knew me**

_Você realmente me conhecia_

**Like no one has ever looked before**

_Como ninguém jamais olhou antes_

"**_Shine" – Mr. Big_**

O vento soprava frígido do lado de fora, mas na cozinha, com as janelas fechadas e o forno aceso, fazia quase calor.

Kyo largou o corpo pesadamente sobre uma cadeira, com um resmungo. Fazia mais ou menos meia hora desde que Yuki e Shigure haviam saído para aquela festa. Demorariam muito mais para voltar.

Observou Tohru ocupando-se em procurar a farinha para que fizessem um bolo.

Ia ser um dia looooooongo...

"Achei, Kyo-kun!"

"Ótimo." Respondeu, sem entusiasmo. Pareceria bastante antipático para a maioria das pessoas, mas Tohru, além de nunca ofender-se com praticamente ninguém, já estava bastante acostumada com aquele seu jeito de ser.

A menina puxou a tampa da lata de farinha, num visível esforço. Puxou por alguns segundos, sem sucesso. Kyo fez um movimento na cadeira, ameaçando levantar-se.

"Quer ajuda aí?" perguntou.

"Ah... Não, não precisa." Ela disse; o rosto meio vermelho do esforço.

A tampa enfim cedeu e a farinha explodiu pela cozinha, tingindo tudo de branco, principalmente o rosto de Tohru.

O ruivo sorriu.

"É uma tonta mesmo." Disse, aproximando-se devagar, dando um tapa leve na nuca da menina. "Da próxima vez deixa isso pra alguém que sabe."

Tohru olhou em volta horrorizada.

"Olha essa bagunça! Desculpa Kyo kun! Eu sou uma desastrada! Mas eu vou limpar." Apressou-se em pegar uma vassoura e um pano, mas o Gato a impediu, segurando-a pela mão.

"Pensa um pouco! É mais fácil a gente acabar de cozinhar e depois limpar! Depois eu te ajudo com isso. E não começa de novo a pedir desculpas e dizer que faz sozinha. Se eu não quisesse ajudar, pode acreditar que eu não oferecia."

"Desc... Ahm... Certo, Kyo."

Ela se virou para continuar a receita, mas a mão do Gato reteve a sua.

"Acho que é melhor cê limpar a cara, primeiro." Ele disse rindo, passando a outra mão na bochecha da menina, retirando um pouco de farinha.

Tohru pareceu meio sem graça, antes de dizer:

"Tem razão. Vou me lavar. Volto daqui a pouco." Sua voz continuava animada, ainda que meio trêmula.

Kyo demorou mais alguns segundos antes de soltar sua mão, sem perceber a própria hesitação em fazê-lo.

Foi incapaz de desviar os olhos de Tohru até que ela tivesse deixado a cozinha. Era nas pequenas coisas, naqueles gestos involuntários, que passavam despercebidos, que ele começara a se tornar diferente.

Pensava quem teria sido o imbecil a definir Tohru como uma menina absolutamente comum, como tantas outras. Ela tinha aquela habilidade única de querer entender e ajudar qualquer um à sua volta... E com isso, era como se pudesse curar as pessoas só por estar ali.

Para Kyo, era como se em sua vida, algo estivesse constantemente errado. Como se ele não se sentisse confortável sendo quem era. Com aquele seu toque suave, Tohru fora capaz de tirá-lo, mesmo que não por inteiro, daquela muralha de revolta, egoísmo e auto-piedade com a qual ele se cercara.

As barreiras ruíam, dando espaço para que ele pudesse se importar com coisas maiores do que apenas consigo mesmo...

"Voltei!" ela anunciou, de supetão. Se fora pego de surpresa por isso, o ruivo não demonstrou.

"Já tava demorando." Disse curto e grosso. Mudanças eram lentas. Por mais diferente que estivesse Kyo era aquela pessoa seca e mal humorada por natureza. Perdera a conta de quantas vezes não a magoara por isso e o quanto não desejara que pudesse ser diferente.

"Vamos continuar?"

"Antes que eu morra de fome." Ele disse caminhando em direção à geladeira. "Vai misturando a massa aí enquanto eu pego o resto dos ingredientes."

Tohru obedeceu de pronto, medindo a farinha numa xícara, passando-a depois para um recipiente. Como sempre, sua cabeça em outro lugar, bem longe dali.

Perguntava-se como Yuki e Shigure estariam se saindo na festa dos Sohmas. Esperava que bem. Jamais seria capaz de entender Shigure e saber se ele se sentia realmente incomodado em estar entre os familiares.

Yuki antes era frágil em relação ao assunto, mas estava mudando. Tohru acreditava nele... Como acreditava em Kyo.

O Gato.

Não era tão boba. Sabia que Yuki e Shigure jamais a teriam deixado sozinha com Kyo, se a situação fosse outra, mas aquela era a única solução. Lembrou-se da antiga lenda que ouvia antes de dormir...

Nunca imaginaria que uma história de ninar um dia fosse entrar daquele jeito em sua vida.

'_Um dia Deus deu uma festa e convidou todos os animais. Mas, enganado pelo Rato, o Gato não pôde comparecer, sendo destinado a ficar sempre de fora. Por isso, desse dia em diante passou a odiar e perseguir o Rato.'_

O Gato fora barrado da festa. Por isso ficara ali com ela. Jamais teria passado por sua cabeça que aquela história pudesse ser real. Ou que um dia fosse conhecer o juunishi de quem gostava tanto...

Ele era mesmo uma pessoa incrível.

"O que cê ta fazendo?"

"Huh?" Tohru voltou a olhar para a tigela onde despejava a farinha, percebendo que, em sua distração, colocara umas dez xícaras a mais do que o necessário até que a massa tivesse se transformado numa farofa grudenta.

"Ah..."

"Não precisa se desculpar." Kyo disse antes que ela pudesse abrir a boca.

"Se a casa do Shigure quebrar de novo a gente pode usar isso pra colar ela." Riu. "Melhor jogar fora e começar de novo. Mas que que cê tem que ta mais distraída que o normal hoje?"

"Eu? Nada."

Kyo foi em direção ao lixo limpar a tigela.

Tohru apenas observou. Não gostava de vê-lo de costas, pois tinha a impressão de que algum dia o veria assim e ele não iria mais voltar. O que Kyo pensaria se soubesse que ela conhecia a verdade sobre seu destino como o décimo terceiro juunishi?

A lenda podia ter-se provado real. Mas Kyo não era o Gato. Ele era uma pessoa. Era aquilo que Tohru queria tão desesperadamente que os outros, e principalmente o própria Kyo, vissem. Ele era a pessoa que ela queria proteger acima de tudo.

Mesmo que magoasse alguém no meio do caminho, mesmo que arriscasse tudo, iria cuidar dele.

Haviam lhe dito uma vez que se arrependeria se continuasse a se envolver com os Sohma. '_Um clã bizarro e amaldiçoado'. _Jamais mudara de idéia.

"Voltou pro mundo da Lua?"

Kyo retornava com a tigela limpa.

"Deixa que agora eu cozinho e você só ajuda."

"Tudo bem..."

Juntou os ingredientes na tigela.

"Me ajuda aqui." Tohru segurou a tigela enquanto ele mexia a mistura com uma colher.

Kyo observou, com um sorriso no rosto, a expressão concentrada da menina. Há tempos admitira a si mesmo que ela era mais especial que qualquer um para ele. E por isso, muitas vezes a afastava para que um dia fossem inalcançáveis um para outro e ela não se magoasse mais por sua causa.

Aqueles olhos... De alguém que entendia. Aqueles olhos incapazes de fitá-lo com condescendência ou pena. Por isso os amava. Não queria ser aquele a causar tristeza naquele olhar.

Tiraram as mãos da tigela, colocando a mistura numa forma que levaram ao forno.

"Por que cê ta com essa cara?"

"É que eu estava distraída." Defendeu-se, encabulada.

"Quando é que cê não tá distraída?" ele perguntou com um sorriso.

Era bom poder se sentir mais leve. Poder fazer aquelas coisas banais. Só tinha aquilo ao lado dela. Não queria deixar que acabasse ao mesmo tempo em que não podia deixar que ela se aproximasse mais.

Tohru ainda tinha as palavras sobre a família Sohma ser '_um clã amaldiçoado' _na cabeça. Em nenhum momento se arrependera. Fizera bons amigos ali. Ótimos... Amigos... Pensou, olhando para Kyo.

Não havia muito que pudessem dizer um ao outro a respeito daquilo. Apenas esperar que um dia não estivessem tão distantes de poder dizer...

Agora, chegavam à decisão mútua e não anunciada de apenas aproveitar aquele momento solto de normalidade, fingindo que estava tudo bem.

xXxXx

N/A: Meu casal preferido, mas infelizmente, não o meu capítulo preferido. Não que eu não tenha gostado, como foi o caso do Yuki... Não sei se todo mundo (ou qualquer um xDD) vai perceber o que eu tentei fazer aí... A oposição das situações... Por que, por um lado, o Kyo e a Tohru não tão fazendo nem falando nada demais... Mas eles tão sentindo, pensando, decidindo muito mais do que a situação aparentaria... É uma cena banal, mas ao mesmo tempo não é.

Não quero justificar o que eu fiz nesse cap, só explicar o que eu tava pensando quando eu fiz, pq... sei lah o.o

Enfim... Se deixou a desejar esse cap pra quem tava esperando, sorry... Eu tenho outros fics melhores de Kyoru aqui no meu profile... Se vcs odiaram esse cap vão lá olhar o/ (aproveitando pra fazer propaganda xDDD)

O próximo cap é o último, ao msm tempo que não é... É o último casal, mas o penúltimo cap... Se bem que o último cap mesmo nem conta muito... Ahh vcs vão ver... O último casal vai ser spoiler e acho que algumas pessoas já devem saber qual é. Poi zeh, Lingue, eu deixei eles por último, pq eles são preferidos tbm XD

Já falei um monte u.u daqui a pouco o N/A fica maior que o cap...

Semana q vem eh o prxm \o/


	10. Shigure e Akito

Disclaimer: o fic acaba no proximo cap e Furuba ainda não me pertence... Acho que eu não tenho mais esperança mesmo u.u

All I've Got

**Is it getting better**

_Está_ _melhorando_

**Or do you feel the same?**

_Ou você ainda sente a mesma coisa?_

**Will it make it easier on you **

_Vai ficar mais fácil pra você_

**Now you got someone to blame?**

_Agora que tem alguém pra culpar?_

**(…)**

**Did I disappoint you**

_Eu_ _te decepcionei?_

**Or leave a bad taste in your mouth?**

_Ou deixei um gosto ruim na sua boca?_

**You act like you never had love**

_Você age como se nunca tivesse tido amor_

**And you want me to go without**

_E agora quer que eu continue sem nenhum_

**Well, it's too late**

_Bom, agora é tarde demais_

**Tonight**

_Essa_ _noite_

**To drag your past out into the light**

_Para trazer o passado à tona_

**(…)**

**Did I ask too much?**

_Eu pedi demais?_

**More than a lot?**

_Mais que muito?_

**You gave me nothing **

_Você não me deu nada_

**Now** **it's all I got**

_E agora nada é tudo que tenho_

**We're one**

_Somos_ _um_

**But we're not the same**

_Mas não somos o mesmo_

**We** **hurt each other**

_Machucamos um ao outro_

"**_One" – U2_**

Segurava com firmeza a garrafa de vidro, enquanto derramava, em seu copo, porções generosas de bebida. Deu um sorriso, perguntando-se se seria o único a apreciar a festa.

Olhando em volta, podia dizer com segurança que sim. Pela primeira vez, não era ele o único a agir com cautela, calculando as falas e gestos daquele personagem que era perante o resto da família.

Por não ter ido até ali enclausurado apenas em seus próprios problemas tinha a capacidade de encarar o evento como o que realmente era: o ponto onde todos os conflitos, todas as mágoas de cada um dos juunishi, se entrelaçavam.

Num castelo de cartas, uma única carta colocada fora do lugar causa a queda da estrutura inteira. Numa vida, um dia, um gesto, uma única decisão era capaz de mudar tudo. Só o que ele vinha fazendo era tentar manipular decisões dos outros da maneira que fosse mais conveniente para si.

Censurável? Sem dúvida. Era essa a atitude que acabara por transformá-lo no pior tipo de pessoa: egoísta, dissimulado e nada confiável. Desde o começo ele sabia que era aquele o preço a se pagar por correr atrás de um sonho distante, mas ainda a seu alcance.

Por isso, seu modo de agir era, acima de tudo, justificável.

Seu olhar não desgrudava da figura pequena e solitária de Akito. Seu desejo havia lhe aberto os olhos. Já não se sentia mais preso a medos, crenças ou maldições.

Apenas à única coisa que almejava mais que tudo. Acreditando que, no fim, valeria a pena.

xXxXx

Podia ver os olhos gris de Shigure sobre si. Manteve a própria expressão impassível, como se o desafiasse. Mas sabia tão bem quanto o Cão, que não havia mais motivos para fazê-lo. Ele estava certo. Em cada comentário sarcástico, cada palavra cruel, em cada sorriso arrogante; estava certo. Ela estava sozinha.

No fim, Shigure, e mesmo Ren, tinham razão a seu respeito. Aqueles laços da maldição nada tinham de verdadeiros ou duradouros. Ao observar a festa, podia ver seus juunishi cada qual em seu canto, cada qual com seus próprios problemas... Todos afastados.

Lembrava-se, de quando criança, das palavras carinhosas que seu pai insistia em repetir, como uma profecia: "você nasceu para ser amada... Todos estão esperando..." Porque ela era especial.

Ou era como deveria ter sido.

E o único que permanecia fielmente a seu lado era Kureno. Não sabia por quê. Com certeza não por considerá-la especial. Em verdade, o Galo nunca estivera com ela. Por mais que estivesse sentado ao seu lado naquele exato momento, Kureno não estava ali.

Tinha os pensamentos em outro lugar.

E mesmo aquela distância a incomodava. Não era um afastamento físico, mas era o tipo mais palpável de distância. A aversão que sentia àquela fidelidade insincera... Não conseguia agüentar... Tão longe...

"Kureno, eu quero ficar sozinha agora."

O outro demorou alguns instantes até perguntar:

"Quer mesmo que eu vá?" Aos ouvidos de Akito, a pergunta soara falsa. Como se ele quisesse apenas ter certeza de cumprir sua obrigação.

"Quero." Respondeu, com certeza absoluta.

O Pássaro não voltou a hesitar. Afastou-se em passos arrastados sem olhar para trás. A patriarca fez o mesmo, dirigindo-se a seus aposentos.

Atravessou os jardins congelados, admirando aquela paisagem que parecia tão desolada quanto ela própria. Chegando ao quarto, deslizou devagar a porta, entrou e sentou-se diante de uma das enormes janelas para contemplar a neve.

Ninguém sentiria sua falta na festa porque ninguém se importava. A profecia que se concretizava era a de sua mãe: cedo ou tarde acabaria abandonada por todos eles. Não conseguiu evitar mostrar aquela frustração, mesmo que em palavras quase sussurradas.

"Pai, por que você mentiu pra mim?" Não era especial; era apenas distante... Ao ponto de se tornar inalcançável. Permaneceu apática observando a tempestade branca que caía lá fora. Apenas ela restaria isolada naquele mundinho dos Sohma.

"Bela festa, não, Akito san?"

A Patriarca não respondeu. Congelara no segundo em que escutara a voz do Cachorro tão próxima de seu ouvido.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Vi que seu acompanhante a deixou _sozinha_." Enfatizou a última palavra. "Pensei que algo tivesse acontecido quando a vi se recolher tão cedo no dia da sua própria festa..." o peso do significado do que dizia deixava transparecer todo o veneno que o tom afável de Shigure se encarregava de encobrir encobrir.

"Eu pedi que Kureno saísse. E vim para cá porque estava cansada."

"Parece que você gosta de ser solitária, não, Akito-san?" o Cachorro sempre tivera aquela capacidade de conseguir dizer muito nas entrelinhas de conversas simples. Era nos comentários despretensiosos que ele a atormentava mais.

"Por que você tem que ser assim? Vir até aqui para me dizer essas coisas... Querendo sempre me ferir..."

"Quem está na ofensiva é você. Eu apenas quis ver se estava tudo bem."

"Por que você sempre quer fazer parecer que tem boas intenções?"

"Você realmente não entende não, é?"

"Você gosta de fazer com que me sinta sozinha... Quando dormiu com ela... Querendo me mostrar que eu não valho nada..."

"Não importa quantas vezes eu diga, você não vai entender. É sempre por sua causa. Quando eu disse que pensava sempre em você... Eu falei a verdade. Tudo que eu faço é por sua causa."

"Você me deixou!"

"Porque você mandou que eu fosse. Você se sente melhor me culpando? Faça isso."

"A culpa não é minha! O jeito como eu trato meus juunishi é minha escolha! Eu _sou_ especial..."

Era um erro dizer palavras tão passionalmente impensadas como aquelas numa conversa com Shigure, mas não conseguia evitar. Já não tinha qualquer segurança no que dizia. Queria apenas sentir que era verdade, que era especial...

O Cachorro a envolveu em seus braços, tentando acalmá-la, como se ela fosse uma criança.

"Tudo o que eu faço... É para mostrar que para mim... Ninguém é mais importante." Ele murmurou com suavidade. Parecia até outra pessoa quando usava aquele tom carinhoso sem qualquer traço de ironia. "Se isso te machuca, se você não consegue entender..."

Akito não queria mais ouvir. Só queria calar as dúvidas, a insegurança... Queria um apoio, queria uma prova. Queria sentir-se especial ou se quebraria... Era pedir demais?

Shigure capturou seus lábios num beijo que não deixava dúvidas de que a desejava. Akito retribuiu desabotoando a camisa que ele usava. Logo, estava deitada no futon com o corpo dele sobre o seu, ansiando por mais.

Aquela falsa impressão de que era amada... Precisava daquilo, mesmo que nada significasse. Mesmo que só por aquela noite. Mesmo que fosse um sentimento amargo que fosse machucar depois.

A auto-destruição era mútua.

Shigure sabia que Akito continuaria distante quando a manhã chegasse. Não era um passo adiante nem um retrocesso em seu caminho rumo ao que tanto ambicionava. Era apenas um ato desesperadamente passional da parte de ambos. O momento em que deixavam um pouco de sinceridade transparecer naquele jogo estranho no qual haviam se aprisionado.

A única coisa certa era que ele continuaria ali quando Akito fatalmente caísse de seu pedestal. A esperara por muito tempo, por mais que ela ignorasse esse fato.

xXxXx

N/A: Então... É isso aí. Já foram todos os personagens da família Sohma, o próximo cap é só encerramento, mesmo. Gostaram? Deixei Shigure e Akito pro final por alguns motivos: primeiro pq eu adoro os dois e deixar o casal mais angst logo no começo não teria graça. Segundo pq eu queria mostrar que o Shigure tem uma visão clara sobre o que acontece nessa festa, que resume basicamente o que eu mostrei ao longo do fic. E também pq é por causa da Akito que a festa acontece, então... Sei lá o.o parecia lógico ela ficar pro final.

Na minha cabeça, a ordem dos caps desse fic fez sentido.

Explicando esse capitulo, eu queria mostrar, como eu já disse, a visão clara que o Shi tem do evento e como eu mostrei durante o fic inteiro como todos os juunishi se sentem em relação à Akito, queria mostrar um pouco como ela se sente em relação a eles e à posição dela na família. E como esse sentimento faz com que ela se renda ao Shigure pelos motivos errados. Ela tem que sim ceder a ele, porque eles devem ficar juntos, porque ele é tudo que ela precisa. Mas só vai ser assim quando a Akito for capaz de perceber isso.

Acho que vou fazer minhas N/A de fim de fic no próximo capítulo que é o fim definitivo. Dedico esse à Lingue que me perguntou acho que mais de uma vez desse casal e que acho que é tão fã deles quanto eu. Dedico tbm à Neyota que tbm gosta dos dois.

E eu não me canso de dizer isso: pra quem leu e comentou o cap passado ou qualquer cap do fic: eu não teria chegado até aqui sem vcs! lol

Até o próximo.

Lyra


	11. Epílogo

N/A: última vez que eu digo que Furuba ainda não me pertence.

It's for Sure

**Everybody's got their problems**

_Todos tem os seus problemas_

**Everybody says the same things to you**

_Todos te dizem as mesmas coisas_

**It's just a matter how you solve them**

_A questão é como você os resolve_

**What else are we supposed to do**

_O que mais devemos fazer_

**Part of me, won't agree**

_Parte de mim não concorda_

**Cause I don't know if it's for sure**

_Porque não sei se é certeza_

**Suddenly, suddenly**

_De repente, de repente_

**I don't feel so insecure**

_Não me sinto tão inseguro_

**Anymore**

_Não mais_

"**_The Hell Song" - Sum 41_**

Não importava o quão intensamente quisessem que aquele dia acabasse logo ou continuasse para sempre, o tempo era indiferente. Só o que determinava se seus destinos seriam imutáveis ou seus desejos inalcançáveis eram eles mesmos.

Quando amanhecesse, Rin passaria em frente à grande cerejeira. Talvez para ver se o inverno ainda não matara a flor que deixara ali, talvez esperando encontrar Haru esperando por ela naquele mesmo lugar, uma última vez. Não se depararia com nada além da silhueta da imponente árvore de galhos vazios. Continuaria seu caminho como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Kagura acordaria sozinha, forçada a encarar o fato de que continuaria com as mesmas frustrações, correndo atrás dos mesmos desejos fúteis. Mas, dessa vez, ao invés da costumeira culpa que sentia ao pensar no assunto, se daria conta de que fizera uma escolha e aceitava conviver com ela.

Após se levantar, Ritsu se vestiria e amarraria os cabelos longos com o tradicional laço de fita. Sairia na rua sem maiores preocupações.

Hiro se olharia no espelho pela manhã, vendo mais que apenas uma criança mimada.

Hatori despertaria com uma dor de cabeça infernal, tomaria uma aspirina e iria trabalhar; com um inexplicável sorriso no rosto, sentindo carregar um peso muito menor sobre os ombros.

Momiji correria para sua sala de música e a encontraria vazia. Pegaria então seu violino para acabar de compor aquela canção, com a esperança de que um dia pudesse ensiná-la à irmã.

Yuki não ficaria em casa ou estudaria no dia seguinte. Faria qualquer coisa diferente; recusando-se a continuar adiando aquele desejo de sair da rotina, aquele desejo de mudança.

Quando acordasse, Kureno não correria para encontrar Akito. Avisaria algum dos criados e passaria o dia fora da Mansão, em qualquer outro lugar, fazendo qualquer outra coisa... Experimentando aqueles fragmentos de liberdade... Apenas por um dia.

Kyo e Tohru jogariam fora os restos mortais da comida feita no dia anterior e sairiam juntos querendo aproveitar mais algumas horas apenas na companhia um do outro. Sem confissões, sem pretensões, só outro dia comum. Sem nenhuma necessidade de dizerem um ao outro que sabiam que era bem mais que isso.

Shigure acordaria muito cedo, ao lado de Akito. Passaria alguns minutos vendo-a dormir antes de levantar-se. Colheria uma flor coberta de gelo nos jardins e a colocaria no chão, próximo ao futon onde a patriarca ainda dormiria. Sussurraria-lhe um "Feliz Aniversário", voltaria para casa. Sem arrependimentos ou explicações. Exatamente como devia ser.

Na vida, não existe algo como o destino. Há decisões; nada mais. A solução para seus problemas e inseguranças dependia deles apenas. Nada era imutável. Nada ficava para sempre fora de alcance.

xXxXx

N/A: Agora sim, as notas de fim de fic! Foi minha primeira saga e eu nunca imaginei que ia ter o retorno que teve, quando eu escrevi. Sinceramente, eu adorei cada um dos comentários que recebi e adorei escrever. Pela primeira vez eu consegui completar uma história em capítulos e EXATAMENTE como eu queria.

Esse epílogo foi só pra amarrar os capítulos, pra transformar a história num todo. Eu ia usar outra música chamada "Out of Reach" (que significa fora de alcance, e sim foi daí q eu tirei a idéia de titulo pro fic) mas a letra dessa música que eu acabei colocando combinava mais com o cap. Pq eu to falando tudo isso? Pq eu terminei um fic de dez caps e por isso eu tenho direito de falar oq quiser! XDDDDD lol

Tiveram caps mais e menos bem trabalhados, mas eu me propus a escrever com todos os personagens da família Sohma e ACHO q eu consegui.

Então, agradecendo uma última vez todo mundo q comentou: Lingue, Hinna, Bobe (Maioki), Ayume, Faye, POC Freya, Lilith 06, Shakinha, Carolly-Sohma, Kitsune Lina, Natty Kinomoto, Agatha Kuchiki, Mitsuki Kagome, Ayami-chan eu amo todos vcs, vcs são lindos e coisas boas vao acontecer com vcs XDDD mas serio, muito obrigada MESMO pelo apoio de todo mundo. Wanda e Botan q comentaram por MSN, valeu msm, vcs duas!

Lithos e Ayume que betaram o fic inteiro tbm, o fic não seria a mesma coisa sem vcs dando opinião!

Eh isso. Quem quiser deixar um último review, alguma dica, sugestão, elogio, xingo, crítica, pedrada oq for o botão é ali embaixo ;D

Beijos

Lyra


End file.
